


A scarlet spider

by Krixxyboo



Series: A scarlet spider [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Chains, Kidnapped, Lima’s syndrome, M/M, My First Fanfic, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, hxh - Freeform, mature - Freeform, phantom troupe, slight gore, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krixxyboo/pseuds/Krixxyboo
Summary: After failing in his kidnapping of Chrollo Lucifer, the head of the despised phantom troupe, Kurapika is being held in captivity. Rage fuels the Kurta's will to survive, set in his mission of avenging his clan and destroying the man who killed his friends and family.But he soon finds that his mission is a lot more complicated than he made it out to be, and that if he's destroying anyone, it might just be himself.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: A scarlet spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828177
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	1. Chains of hypocrisy

Kurapika shivered against the cold chains binding his arms together over his head. Goosebumps ran down his spine as he lowered his gaze onto the unforgiving concrete floor. In the corner of the dark room, Chrollo sat in a wooden chair with a menacing glare. Smirking, he slowly walks over to the defeated Kurta on the floor.

“So, have you made your decision?” Chrollo says with an amused tone as he grabs kura’s jaw to bring his face closer.

Kurapika looks up at Kuroro, although he was beaten over and over, and he was slowly losing his sanity in the large empty room, a tiny part of him could not submit to Chrollo. A flame of persistence was slowly dying out inside him, but he could still feel it’s warmth in the depths of his heart. And In this bleak situation, he has to hold on to the tiniest flicker of hope, because the only way to ever avenge his clan would be to save himself from his misery and defeat the troupe.

“Well? I won’t ask again. You know the correct answer.” Chrollo whispers impatiently into Kurapikas ear.

The warmth of his breath against the Kurta’s icy skin made Kura slightly gasp.

With an unwavering gaze, Kura looks into Chrollos eyes and spits out the words, “Sorry, but I won’t be joining, because soon, the troupe will be dead.” A darkness falls over Chrollos face as he scoffs. “I’ll squash every last one of you spiders.”

“After all this time, you still have the gall to utter such nonsense?” Kuroro chuckles lightly while releasing his tight grip on the kurtas jaw. “If you think you still have a chance after being here for multiple weeks, you’re sorely mistaken.” Kurapika gulps and throws an icy stare towards Kuroro before looking away. As Chrollo stands, he kicks Kura in the stomach. Kurapika groans from the blow and spits out blood onto Kuros shoes. “Well, I’m sure you’ll change your tune soon.” With that, Kuro leaves the room with a smug look on his face.

Damn it!! That damn spider..I’ll crush him the first chance I get! I swear it. Wait...no. I’ll chain him up with the very same chains he’s using on me and kill every troupe member in-front of him.

Kurapika let out a low chuckle, embarrassed by the pitiful situation he’s in. “How can I even think of such things when I don’t even have the strength to stand.” Leaning his head back against the grey wall, Kura sighed deeply. A hot tear spills out the corner of his glossy eye.

I’m sorry, everyone, I’m sorry.

-

A couple days passed since their last interaction. Kurapika was left unbothered, but strangely enough, he grew anxious without the constant punishments, without the constant punches and kicks, or the slow twisting of a blade in his thigh. The silence was ruining him, without Chrollos torture to focus on, he was left to the mercy of his nightmares.

I’m going insane, I miss the pain that allowed me to escape from my thoughts and feelings

The door freaked open, allowing the tiniest sliver of light to enter the large dark room. Familiar footsteps made their way to Kurapika. With a lazy raise of his head, Kura saw a pair of dull eyes boring into his own. Chrollo stood above him, engulfed by the shadows with a tidy black suit and raven black hair framing his pale face.

“It’s been quite a while, don’t you think?” Kuro said as he crouched down before Kura.

Nevermind, spoke too soon.

“look at me when I’m speaking.” Chrollo snarls whilst grabbing Kuras jaw, Forcing him to look up. A storm was brewing in C’s eyes, and despite himself, Kurapika was growing afraid. His heart beat quickened, and his throat was becoming tighter and dryer.

“I don’t remember the kurta clan being this disrespectful, I assume that’s why I killed them all. Other than for their beautiful eyes of course. Those things caught me quite a penny.” Chrollo spoke with a gentle smile on his face. But his eyes held a gleam of anticipation, like he was waiting for something, expecting something.

Any fear I had inside me was quickly replaced with anger. How can he say these things without so much as a shiver of remorse in his tone?! I ripped my jaw out of his cold, forceful grasp and prepared to spit on his face. But I stopped myself. This is exactly what he wants, I tell myself. He wants to see me squirming and desperate. As I quietly look off to the side, I can feel Chrollos curious eyes on me. I won’t let him the satisfaction, not anymore. I took a couple deep breaths and finally faced him. I tried desperately to force a bored expression on to my face, I had no idea if it was working or not. My breathing slowed, I felt like like I finally had some control. He kept watching me with a look of thoughtfulness, and maybe..confusion?

Squinting his eyes and letting out an amused chuckle, he stands back up. “I thought I had finally broken you but it seems I was wrong.” He laughs, “well not for long anyways. I’m not sure how much you will like this next part of your stay here but I’m sure it’ll be like nothing you’ve ever imagined.” He sends a quick wink my way and I try harder than before to keep my neutral face unfazed. Bastard. With that, he turns around and exits through the door, closing it behind him. Eradicating the only source of light. Once again, I was left alone in the darkness with nothing but my thoughts. I miss you, Gon, Leorio, Killua. I promise I’ll make it back to you someday. I couldn’t protect my clan but maybe I’ll be able to protect you.

-

Several more days had passed since Kuros last visit, and unlike he promised, nothing had happened. Every day was the same, I sat on the chilly floor with my arms chained up above me. Nobunaga would come into the room with a tray of food and uncuff me to allow me to eat. The first week I would constantly try to escape, but my efforts were always thwarted, and the longer I spent in this hellhole, the less hope I had for any escape.

I silently gazed at the floor. My body was bruised all over and my arms sore from constantly being held above me. I could feel myself diminishing, becoming a shell of my former self. Perhaps I deserved it. I was foolish in my plans to capture Chrollo, too engulfed in my rage to notice that everything was pointing to my doom. Somewhere in the room, water trickled in drops onto the grey floor. Drip, drip, drip. The air in the room was frigid, with a snarky bite. Any minute now, Nobunaga would come in. A couple minutes passed and surely enough, the metal door opened with a harsh screech. Nobunaga walked towards me with a look of disgust on his face. He must still be mad that I killed Uvogin. Good. He dropped the tray onto the floor and sat down on the wooden chair infront of me.

“Don’t you have to uncuff me?” I ask sharply.

His eyes bored into mine, shrugging, he replies, “not like you eat anything but the apple anyways.”

I lift my head to glare at him.

“But fine, your arms must be sore from being chained up all day long. How’d you even manage to get yourself captured?” He said as he laughed smugly. “You’ve been here for how long now? A couple weeks? And you still haven’t managed to do anything about the situation? You’re so pathetic it’s hilarious.”

He unchains my arms and kneels down infront of me, getting closer to my face.

“I couldn’t care less if you join the troupe or not. In fact, I hope you don’t do that Chrollo can finally kill you. I’m not sure why he’s kept you around this long but his patience is dwindling. I can feel it.”

His voice was ringing in my head, a dull ache spread from my forehead to the back. Annoying bastard. My body is drained but I feel a resistance in my bones, something imploring me to fight, to stay alive. I look at his tight smirk and slowly develop my own.

“Tell me Nobunaga, how has Uvogin been doing lately?” I spit out with a sly smile spreading across my face. “I haven’t seen him in a while.” I wince and make a tsk sound with my tongue. “Oh wait...I forgot he was dead. Gosh, I wonder who it was that killed him.” I say with a fake ring of thoughtfulness to my voice. Nobunaga is fuming, his face twists into a nasty scowl and his eyebrows furrow so hard they’re almost touching. I smile innocently, hoping to land the final strike, each of my words piercing him like an arrow. “Oh thats right, it was me.” Nobu growls loudly as he slams me against the hard concrete wall. His rough fingers tighten around my neck as he drags me up the wall. I thrash my dangling legs beneath me, trying to claw at his hands closing in tighter around my throat. A choked laugh escapes my mouth, only infuriating him more. He throws me across the room, watching me roll and land with a thud. I pant loudly, scrambling to get up before he can land another hit. He quickly closes the distance between us and swings his fist. I dodge by an inch and wipe the blood from my mouth. Amusing as it is to see him so riled, I know I don’t have the strength to defeat him. My knees feel like they’ll buckle at any given moment and my arms are too sore to throw any punches. I duck underneath his arm and run towards the door. As I reach the door, his hand slams it closed. He grabs my neck once again eith one arm and lifts me up, choking me. I let out short struggled breaths as I try kicking him. Black starts to cloud my vision. Suddenly, the door screeches open. Nobunaga releases his grip and I drop to the floor. I try to catch my breath and see Hisoka standing above me.

“My my.. what do we have here?” Hisoka says as he licks his smirking lips. He looks over to Nobunaga with bright squinting eyes, “what would our leader say about this if he saw?”

Nobunaga snaps his head to look down at me, he spits at the ground beside me and walks away, grumbling something underneath his breath. As soon as he leaves, Hisoka extends a hand. I stare at it cautiously and manage to get myself up without his help.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, curious as to why he stopped Nobunaga.

He looks at me with a mischievous shine in his eyes, “hmmm, well I was just passing by when I felt chaos emanating from this room.” I don’t say anything but instead watch him carefully. He continues, “I’ve also been wanting to apologize for how terribly your plan failed. Although, I guess mine did too. Since you took away Kuro’s ability to use nen, I couldn’t fight him.” He says a bit pointedly.

I slump down to the floor in my usual position, exhausted from the fight with Nobu. “So what do you want from me? I’m a prisoner, remember? And I wouldn’t remove Chrollos chain prison even if I could.” I say with a sigh.  
He walks closer and sits down beside me.

“Im sure there’s a way we can help each other.” Hisoka slides his tongue over his lips which seem to be set in an eternal smirk. I scoff.

“What do you propose then?”

He ponders for a minute before answering, “it’s not the right time.” I stare at him with a confused expression.

“What do you mean?” I ask as I watch him get up to walk away. As Hisoka walks out the door, Chrollo strolls in. They exchange pointed glances as they make their way past eachother. Before Hisoka is completely out of my view, he turns his head back at me and smiles, his cat like yellow eyes shining underneath the suns light.

“See you soon.” He says with a giggle before finally leaving.

Chrollo watches the interaction intently. He picks up the wooden chair that was thrown half across the room during my fight with Nobunaga and drags it back to its original position. He sits on it and rests his elbows on his knees as he hunches over.

“Did Hisoka do that to you?” He asks coldly.

Do what? Ahh right, I probably look like a mess. I could feel the dried blood on the side of my mouth along with the corner of my forehead, which was now producing a splintering head ache. Chrollos hand suddenly gripped my neck, causing me to wince from the bruises that were already forming from Nobunaga’s chokes.

“Hey, I asked you a question.” A darkness hangs over his face and he doesn’t bother to look at me. Through painful breaths I managed to sputter out a few words.

“Let. Go.” I say weakly. I claw at his hand but I don’t have enough energy to make him let go or push him away.

“And if I don’t?” He looks up at me with a wild look in his eyes.

Ugh, what is he doing? I cant breathe.

“What were you and Hisoka talking about just now?” He asks, the usual sparkle in his eyes replaced with clouds of anger and annoyance. Psychopath.

“None of..your..business.” I get out with laboured pants.

A low growl leaves his throat, he scowls and brings his face closer to mine. His eyes trail down my neck, to the collar of my dusty black button down. Finally releasing my neck, he rips open my shirt, the buttons scattered on the floor underneath us. He traces all the bruises and scars on my exposed chest and whispers in my ear, “you know, I’m a bit mad that someone else has been leaving marks on your body.” What? His hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I was breathing hard, my heart pounding against my ribcage. His warm lips rested against my skin, and despite the freezing air in the room, my skin felt as if it was aflame. I felt a heat creep up my face making its way to the top of my ears.

“Wha— what are yo-“ I started to speak but he placed a hand against my mouth, slightly gripping my jaw. Hot lips sucked on the side of my neck, making their way down to my collar bone. Surprised, I moaned quietly against his palm. He heard and sucked harder. His tongue licked in circles underneath my jaw eliciting more moans from me. Working his way to my face, he entangles his pale fingers in my ruffled blonde hair. I gasp lightly, arching my back as he sucks on my upper lip. His skin feels hot underneath my cool touch. As I run my hand through his sleek black hair, his warmth melts into my body. I jolt from the sensation and scuffle away from him.

“What was that?” I snapped harshly. My heart was pounding. He said nothing but chuckled at my confused expression.

“I guess..we can call it your punishment? I’m surprised that you didn’t try to run away, I didn’t even realize until now that your arms were unchained.” His gaze settles on the manacles on the ground beside him. He’s right, why didn’t I escape? Wait. No. He caught me off guard with that whole.. whatever it was. “Well, I’m afraid we’ll need to put those back on. We can continue this another time.” He smiles gently, the corner of his lip almost curving up into a smirk. I glared at him the entire time he was chaining my arms but he never faltered in his movements or in his observing of my reaction. Why did he do that? What’s his plan? I don’t understand what he’s trying to achieve. Unless he wants me to be completely clueless. Whatever. I let out a deep sigh after he leaves and close my eyes, the slight warmth I felt from Chrollo settles in my bones and allows me to quickly fall asleep. And for the first time in a couple of nights, I manage to fall into a peaceful dream.


	2. Bloody Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this chapter has a bit of blood/gore at the end..? And no smut in this chapter as it is a slowburn, but im realizing how hard it is to go slow and not write some steamy scenes sooo next chapter will probably have a little ~ surprise ~ hehe, enjoy this mess!

A couple nights had slowly passed, with each day repeating the same schedule but becoming seemingly longer than the last. I haven’t seen Chrollo since that encounter. Although that night I had fallen into a decent sleep, my last few nights have been spent agonizing over what Chrollo was trying to do. I seriously didn’t understand his intentions. This rotten room didn’t help either. A chilly draft easily entered the room through the small space between the floor and the door. Tiny cracks and crevices ran along the cobblestone walls. I could also still hear the continuous dripping of water, as if it was playing a melody of some sort. One of melancholy, surely. I shuddered as a sudden breeze danced across my bare legs, sending goosebumps across my entire body. I tried to rub them together for warmth but desperately failed, and with my arms still chained above me, I couldn’t do much but bring my knees closer to my face to retain some heat. My breath appeared in front of me as an icy cloud. Icy blood ran through veins, despite how cold my body was feeling, my rage simmered underneath my surface, threatening to spill over. I gritted my teeth, setting my jaw firmly. This isn’t how it’ll end. No. Not at all. For the first time in a while, I had a plan. I knew what to do. A smile spread across my face at the thought of escaping, and I let out a low chuckle.

-

The next day has arrived just as painfully slow as every other day, if not more. I was bound to see Chrollo sooner or later but I received a feeling that it would be the latter.

The door opened with a high pitched squeak, and a tall women walked in, her blonde bob gently bouncing on her shoulders as she walked towards me with the usual tray of food. A neutral expression glossed over her face, carefully planted there. Pakunoda. I nearly sneered at the sight of her. Nearly. But right now I have a plan that I need to execute, although it’ll mostly have to wait for Chrollo. The plan still requires me to deceive them all, make them think I’m exhausted and on the verge of breaking. It’ll be a delicate and deadly charade. I quickly painted a hollow look into my face and allowed my eyes to bore into the distance, my lips pressed together ever so slightly with a small gap in the middle. As she drew closer I dragged my head up to look at her shoes, my pale blonde locks falling completely over my face. She stood above me for a couple of seconds, her eyes fixed on my slouched and limp form. A sound of disapproval escaped her lips, “tsk,” and she set down the tray on the frigid floor. In the shadow of my face, a small smirk tugged at my lips. A fluttering feeling ignited somewhere within me, willing me on, giving me the strength to continue. Yes. Perhaps this will work. I continued to silently nibble on a piece of bread after Pakunoda freed my arms. After ten minutes or so, she chains them back and stands up to leave. The echoes of her heels clacking against the floor are interrupted when she comes to a halt and turns back to look at me a final time, “I overestimated you,” she says with a tone of slight annoyance. I let out a grunt and shifted so that my body faced the opposite direction of her. Finally, she leaves and closes the heavy door behind her. I let out a breath of relief, now onto the rest of the body. I’m going to kill this spider once and for all, like a slow spreading poison that’ll invade every inch until nothing is left untouched. The slow and internal destruction of the troupe an inevitable result. If you can’t beat them, join them, was the saying? That’s exactly what I’ll do. Now to prepare for the next one.

-

As expected, the next day came agonizingly slow, just like every day would come from here on out. But I found sanctity in my plan, a place I can escape to and perfect my strategy. Perhaps leaving me in here alone with my thoughts for such a long time wasn’t their best decision. Wasn’t his best decision. Every crack and crevice in their skin that I find, I’ll invade.

As per routine, the door opened with a creak from the hinges. This time, it wasn’t Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Hisoka, or Chrollo who came in but instead a young male with similar hair to Kura’s. He was dressed in a light purple top with the same color pants to match. As soon as he walked through the doorway, I felt his murderous nen fill the room. I didn’t bother to look up until the metallic tray hit the floor with a thud, a crimson red apple rolling off into the far corner of the room. The guy crouched down and glared at me with daggers in his eyes. This’ll be easy. I flicked my dull eyes up to meet his glare. He hadn’t unlocked my manacles yet.

“Tell me. How did Uvogin die. How did YOU manage to kill him?” He basically hissed out the sentence through gritted teeth. Aren’t the members of the troupe supposed to be smarter than this? I felt the sudden urge to roll my eyes.

“I don’t know why you’re all so interested in how pathetic of a fight Uvogin put up. You really want me to tell you how incompetent of a moron he was that he fell for my judgment chains immediately?” I replied with the same amount of bite in my tone. His nostrils flared and his killing intent spread to every corner of the room.

“Stop it.” The other blond growled. His grey eyes glinted with rage. “Answer the question.”

“Ok. I’ll tell you how I killed him.” I gently said as I leaned in to his ear as close as the chains would allow me, “I used my chains to trap him and because he was too much of an idiotic muscle head, he fell prey to them right away.” I could feel the male trembling in anger without touching him and continued, “then, I ripped through his chest with my bare hand and squeezed his puny heart until it popped inside him,” the last few words came out in a sharp purr. Got you. The blonde slams my head into the wall behind me, his palm digging into my face. I wince loudly from the aching pain spreading from the back of my head.

“He wouldn’t die just like that you motherf-,”

True. He didn’t need to know that Uvogin didn’t answer any of his questions up until his last breath though.

“Oh but he did,” I interrupt him through ragged breaths, “he did tell me something interesting before he died though.” A lie. His eyebrows furrowed even further, his grip on my face tightening.

“What?” He said demandingly. I smirked underneath his strangely smooth hand.

“Some nonsense about a poisoned head or something. I don’t really remember because I was occupied with spilling his guts all over the desert floor. Another lie. This is was too easy, suspiciously easy. I can see that my words pierce him like a blade, and I continue. “Say, why do you think Chrollo let me live?” I twist the blade further. I can see confusion and understanding in the mans eyes. His grip loosens gradually until his hand falls to his side. He gets up, a storm looming over his face. He’s connecting the pieces. Good. Go on, doubt your leader. Question his decisions.  
I wipe my mouth with my elbow, covered by a tattered beige sleeve, hiding my amusement behind my arm.

“Are you telling me, that my leader, the leader of the great phantom troupe, cares more about some pathetic Kurta than his trusted comrade who he’s worked beside for years?” He growled out the words, bitterness dripping from every word. At his sides, his fists clenched until the white of his bones was visible.

“I’m still here aren’t I?” I whispered just loud enough for him to catch the suggestiveness in my tone. My heart stopped racing inside my chest, my breathing pattern returning to it’s normal state. There it is. It really was too easy.  
I watch as the blond male towering over me quivers as he lets out a couple angered breaths. Finally, he turns on his heels and leaves the room, slamming the door closed behind him. I chuckled, and a sharp pang hit my stomach. Grimacing, I realized that I haven’t been able to eat the food that the guy brought in here. If Chrollo won’t kill me, I’m sure my hunger quickly will. So. I’ve planted a seed which will soon sprout and spread. The plan is coming along nicely so far, but I can’t let my guard down even for a second. I have to continue to analyze the personalities of the troupe members and make decisions based on the assumptions I can make about every person here. Some will be harder, if not impossible, to rattle when compared to others, but surely and slowly, the phantom troupe will lose all trust in its leader as well as each other. When chaos unleashes, I’ll take advantage of the moment to kill everyone. The troupe will be dissolved and I will have finally avenged my clan. It may take a while..but I’ll surely do it.

-

I stirred, waking up from my sleep to the sound of a door opening. The light from outside the room crept in, slightly blinding me for a minute. Familiar foot steps echoed through the room, I didn’t need to open my eyes to know it was Chrollo Lucifer. His black leather shoes left stains on the floor as he walked closer and closer to me. His black hair fell over his dull grey eyes and at noticing me looking at it, he sweeps it behind his ears, or at least he tries. I look up at him with a mask of defeat over my face, my eyes careful not to show anything other than despair. He wouldn’t come unless he needed me to agree to his offer soon. I remain un-moving on the floor, dropping my gaze down to the dark floor.

Crouching down, he starts, “so, have you thought about my offer? I’m assuming you’d love to join right?” Chrollo looks at me with watchful unassuming eyes. A smile makes its way onto his pale face as he cocks his head to the side. Damn bastard. Slowly bring my eyes back up to his face, I motion with my fingers for him to come closer. As he begins to lean in, I spit in his eye. He immediately stumbles back, wiping at his eye. 

"The day I join you is the day hell freezes over." I shoot a deadly glare at him, my eyes steady with determination. His head drops, a shadow covering everything except his mouth which was set in a firm line. The slightest hint of a scowl tugged at his corners.

"hmm,' he replied as he released a deep sigh, "I thought you'd finally realized the right answer to my question, but it appears you need more teaching." A cold voice replies, sending shivers down my spine. An un-readable expression settles on his face. He stares down at me with expressionless eyes before he smiles quickly, turning away. He walks into the shadows, disappearing for a couple minutes as sounds of rummaging come from his direction. He returns with different tools, one a wooden stick with tiny needles poking out of it in every direction, another an extremely sharp blade. I slowly gulp, realizing my throat is dry as sand. Taking the giant blade in his hand, Chrollo walks over to me, eyes sparkling with giddiness. Good. He took the bait. As long as he thinks he’ll break me, this will work. 

“Well, I can’t promise this will be much fun for you but this is a lesson you need to learn.” He says in an amused tone. 

I shoot him a quick scowl, “fuck o-,” before I finish cursing him, he brings his hand down in a swift motion, lunging the blade into my right thigh. I yell loudly, my back arching and my head hitting the dense concrete wall behind me. Kuro laughs at seeing me writhe in pain, and begins to drag the blade down to my knee. The pain blinds me, white spots blurring my vision as hot blood spills from the wound into a puddle beneath me. I can sense my eyes slightly changing shades, the cool grey slowly disappearing into a scarlet red. The pain was immeasurable but I couldn’t give in just yet. Just a little longer. 

“So? Have you figured out the correct answer yet? Or do you need further explanation?” Kuro grinned slyly as he began to twist the blade as it was still in my leg. Damn fucker. I need to deal with it a bit more if I want it to be believable. 

Through panting breaths and gritted teeth, I make out, “G-go fuck y-yourself.” I can see my reflection in his dark grey eyes, bright red irisis staring back, devoured by rage and hatred. To this, he sighs in disappointment, shaking his head. 

“Very well.”

He takes the blade out in one quick movement, earning another scream from me. My leg throbbed with immense pain. A burning sensation spread from my thigh to the rest of my body as hot tears spilled out from my eyes, running down the sides of my cheeks, mixing with the blood on the ground. I shut my eyes, grinding my teeth together to keep my screams from leaving my mouth. Kuro quickly spills alcohol onto the wound before wiping it and wrapping a bandage around it. The alcohol stings, adding fuel to the fire. He takes a smaller knife and presses the tip to the middle of my chest, pressing hard enough to form a shallow cut. 

“Before I continue, do you have anything you’d like to say?” His dark eyes bore into mine. 

I say nothing. Not like I could even if I wanted to. It was taking everything within me not to fill this room with screams of torment. “As you wish.” Chrollo says, replying to my silence with an annoyed voice. I brace myself as he begins to drag the small knife down my chest, forming a long shallow wound from which small drops of blood drip down my stomach, tracing the slight outline of my abs. There was little blood but it still hurt like a bit- 

“AGH!” My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden electrifying pain in my shoulder. A taser? Damn psychopath. Perhaps now would be the right moment to cave. Somehow, I manage to speak through winces and pants, “sto- stop.” I softly whispered. 

Chrollo clearly hears but keeps ramming the taser into my skin. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He says smirkingly. I look up at him with the most hopeless expression I could muster, my eyes blood red with tears spilling out and down my flushed cheeks. I look into his eyes pleasingly and softly whimper. 

“Please. Please, stop.” Something flashes across Chrollo’s face, but it's gone as soon as it appears. He drops the taser to the ground and strokes my cheek with his thumb, grazing over my dried tears. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, and neither did I. I drop my gaze to the ground in defeat. As he stands up, I can sense a wide grin sitting smugly on his face. He dusts himself off and walks to the door and takes one last glance at me before he finally leaves. As soon as he does I sigh with relief. Damn, I couldn’t believe I let him see my eyes in that state. But at least he believed my performance. Now I’ll keep playing along with whatever he wants until my plan comes to fruition. A slight chuckle escapes my lips before I slowly doze off from the exhaustion my body was feeling.


	3. Crime and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..I’m not sure where I’m even going with this story anymore BAHAHAH but here I guess ;)

My eyes fluttered open, a soft yellow light slightly blurring my vision. I look around the room, surprised to the sudden contrasting change of surroundings. Instead of the dark   
and dingy room I was usurped ally in, I was now lying in a soft bed surrounded by sepia wooden walls. The room was quaint and rustic, the bed was resting in one corner of the room with a red circular rug on the right of it. There was a tall bookshelf standing against the wall horizontally parallel to me. Beside the bookshelf was an empty wooden desk with a scarlet coloured velvet chair. Wiping at my eyes and yawning, I stand up to stretch my body. As soon as I stand on my left leg a sharp pain radiates throughout it. Damn, that bastard nearly destroyed my thigh. I wince through gritted teeth and slowly walk over to the door, twisting the knob. When I open the door I’m greeted by a long and dark hallway.   
The walls are a dark forest green colour, with wood lining the bottom. Unlit sconces were attached to the walls in between the black stoned alcoves. I walk down the corridor, my white slippers against the rich crimson carpet that runs down the entire hall. It was raining outside, tree branches swaying in the wind crashed against the windows in the alcoves every few seconds. 

“Am I in the phantom troupes hideout or Hogwarts?” I mutter to myself. Lightning lit up the sky outside, illuminating the dark hallway for a few fleeting moments. I keep walking and eventually reach a staircase. Long cobblestone steps cascade down into an abyss of darkness. I eye the patterns on the railings, intricate designs of flowers and leaves. I place my hand on the railing to guide me as I start to walk down. I notice a slight curve in the stairs and I seem to be walking for several minutes before I feel the last step. I seem to have found myself in a large foyer, three long windows sat beside each-other high up on the wall far in-front of me. I continued to walk towards a set of two large wooden doors curving towards each other at the top. The lightning continues to crash outside and the rain pours harder than before, but every so often I hear strange sounds that I wouldn’t expect to hear here. Why did that fucker have to make this place so damn creepy? Fitting I guess but a bit over dramatic with all the darkness, does everyone here have night vision or something? I hear a noise behind me and spin around. I’m greeted by nothing other than the pitch blackness of the room. I look around cautiously, not moving even the slightest muscle. I gasp as suddenly a cool slender hand glides over my chest and up to my face before caressing my cheek. I can feel him behind me, his arms around me as his head rests slightly above my neck. 

“Chrollo.” I say, acknowledging his presence. 

“I see you’ve woken up. Took you long enough.” He replies, one hand now underneath my black button up, sliding over my toned stomach.

“What do you mean? How long was I out?” I ask, turning around out of his embrace to face him. I raise an eyebrow at him. 

He chuckles slightly before dropping his hands to his sides, “a couple days, three, to be exact. “

Now both of my eyebrows are raised, “three whole days?” 

“Yes, the troupe was lonely without its punching bag,” he says while smiling. The moonlight hits his silky raven hair which was now slightly ruffled, spilling down without any oil slicking it back. I couldn’t forget my mission, I needed to get some information on the troupe members and their objective. 

“So what’s your next mission?” I asked. Walking past him to open the wooden doors. 

“Our mission.” He corrects me, turning around and following me as we enter a dining room with a long wooden table in it. “We’re going to enter the heavens arena and I’m going to capture every worthy power there.” He replies. The heavens arena? Weren’t Killua and Gon going to be there? I’ll be able to see them and- wait, no. I can find a way to warn them but I can’t go back to them. Not yet. Not until my own mission is completed. 

“When?” I ask, careful not to show any more interest than needed. Chrollo walks around the table, hand gliding over it as he makes his way to the head of it. He places his hands down on the table and looks up at me. 

“The heavens arena tournament will take place in 3 months from now. In the meantime, we’ll be gathering information and completing other smaller missions.” His voice was loud, but almost hard to hear against the battering of the wind and rain against the windows outside. As well as the occasional thundering that accompanied the lightning. He was care not to divulge any important information or anything that could be of use to me. Better to change the conversation. 

“So where is everyone?” I ask, walking closer to him before stopping a couple feet away and placing my arm to lean on the chair infront of me. My leg was still making it hard for me to stand or walk normally. A sharp sensation aches in my left leg whenever I step on it. 

“The spiders only come together when there are missions for them to do. I don’t care to know what they do outside of them and they do not know what I do or where I am if I do not make it known to them.” His dark eyes travel down to my thigh, sensing my discomfort. I guess I wasn’t as slick as I thought I had been.   
“Does it hurt?” 

I roll my eyes, “no it feels fan-fucking-tastic.” I say sarcastically. He only laughs in response.

“Well, I guess that is to be expected after what happened.” 

“After you tortured me for days and cut up my leg? Yeah, I think it’ll take a bit more than three days to heal.” I reply with a bite to my voice. 

His face darkens for a second, “I have some business to attend to.” Without saying another word or offering any explanation, he leaves through another set of doors at the back of the dark room. Better for me, I can’t stand acting like a colleague to that bastard. I walk out the doors I come from and spend the rest of the night slowly exploring the mansion. 

-

A few days have passed since I’ve woken here in a random room. I’ve mostly figured out the layout of the house but there are definitely rooms and secret chambers I’ve yet to uncover or explore. As for Chrollo, I haven’t seen him since the night I woke up here and am quite glad for that fact. Whatever business he has is keeping him pretty tied up. However, I have no idea when I’ll see any of the troupe members again, if it’ll be any time soon or when the mission to heavens arena begins. 

Lightning cracks through the dark evening sky like a whip. That’s another thing, it’s constantly rainy and stormy here, wherever that is. I don’t mind the gloom, in fact I quite like it. The sounds of rain drops pattering against the glass calms me down, and I find myself spending a lot of my time lost in the sound of the rain as well as my thoughts. I sit in a bay window in the living room on the second floor. It overlooks the front yard, in which a sea of trees stretches on until the forest green fades into the darkness of the night. I decide to get up and go to the kitchen. I walk through a couple corridors, the shadows consuming me. There are sconces in most of the halls but for some reason they’re never lit. The red carpet beneath me continues to stretch as I keep walking, spilling down the spiral staircase like blood. From the corner of my eye, a soft yellow light flickers out from underneath a door a couple meters down the hallway. I quietly creep up to the door, placing my ear on it to see if I could hear what was happening inside. Quiet voices were whispering inside. I can’t make out exactly what they’re saying but I catch some words. 

“Why is-“ one voice whispers 

“How long-“ 

“Can’t trust hi-“ another voice chimes in, this time a man’s. 

Suddenly everyone stops talking. I try to push myself closer to the door to be able to hear better. With a quick motion, the door opens and I stumble to the ground in surprise. Familiar legs stand in front of me, in black slacks and a white button up tucked in. His black tie lays relaxed against his slightly wrinkled shirt. Chrollo looks down at me, extending a hand with a small smirk on his face. 

“Nice of you to join us.” He says casually, as if he was expecting me. Behind him stand the troupe members, I recognize most of them but some I haven’t seen before. Bright red hair stands out from the crowd, hisoka stood at the back of the room leaning on a window, his yellows eyes held a mischievous glint to them.   
I get without Chrollo’s help and dust myself off, now looking at the other members. Beside Hisoka, Pakunoda stands with arms crossed as she sits against the desk in the back. A tall blonde man and a short one with black hair like Chrollo’s stand beside her. In the chair on the left side of the room sits a girl with pink hair, Machi. I recognized her from the failed kidnapping attempt against Chrollo. Shizuku stood beside her and the rest of the troupe scattered throughout the room. Nobunaga was there, glaring at me along with the blonde male, #6 I believe. 

“Can we get on with the meeting already?” Nobunaga asks, starting to get annoyed at seeing me and for the disrupt in whatever they were discussing. 

“Yes.” Chrollo answers smoothly as he walks over to the desk and leans against it beside Pakunoda. “Spiders, we all know our next mission, the heavens arena tournament, right?” Chrollo states, not really asking for confirmation despite the sentence being framed as a question. Some nods and murmurs of agreement travelled through the room. “Number 3, 2, and 9. You are to obtain the list and location of all of those invited to compete in the tournament.” I glanced at the members, I couldn’t tell who was what number since they were all covering their tattoos. “Phinks, you take Nobunaga and shizuku and continue trying to find the ring of the nine-tailed fox.” The three grunted in reply and Chrollo continued, “as for the rest of you, hunt down items from the list.” Chrollo continues to explain the missions in further detail and a few of the members ask questions which I note in my head. This information didn’t seem too useful now but perhaps it could help me in the future. Throughout the meeting Hisoka would look at me a couple times, yellow eyes squinting suspiciously. I couldn’t tell if Chrollo noticed but his eyes never left the book he was reading the entire time he was talking. 

“Ok, we’re off.” Says Machi, getting up from the chair and leaving the room along with the rest of her group. 

“Us too.” Phinks says and the rest of the members silently dissolve from the room. Chrollo also walks out after glancing at me as he walked past. I began to leave when Hisoka grabbed my hand and held me back. 

“What do you want?” I ask him. 

“You don’t remember what we talked about 2 weeks ago?” He says, smirking, waiting for me to realize. And suddenly I do, his offer to help me echoes through my memories. “You look like you’ve got a plan. Seeing as you’re here.” He says loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough so that anyone further than where I was from him wouldn’t be able to make out his words. 

I quirk an eyebrow, “you said you’d help me right? What’s in it for you?” I ask, marching his tone. He walks closer, closing the space between us. His slender hand finds its way to my shoulder as he leans into my ear to whisper as he looks past me into the shadows past the opened door. I feel a shiver go down my spine. 

“I just want to fight Chrollo, and if the legs are gone, it’ll be a lot easier to accomplish that.” He breathes the words into my ear. “I’ll come visit you sometime in the near future, but I have something I need to do right now.” He whispers as he walks out of the room. I stand there for a couple minutes, replaying the new information in my head before I also take my leave. I’m walking through the dark corridors once again, any light from the room dimming as I get farther and farther away. I see a door up ahead and decide to open it, not really knowing where it’ll lead. When I open it I’m greeted by a spiral staircase, made entirely of cobblestone. No candles or any source of light anywhere to be seen, of course. I begin my descent down, hand on the curving wall as I try to make my way to the bottom without slipping. The steps seem to continue for around 10 minutes before I finally feel flat solid ground beneath my feet. I feel around in the darkness for a door and quickly find one a couple feet ahead of me. I find the doorknob and twist it open. Walking through the door, the first thing I notice is the extreme high ceiling in the room. There are a couple lit candles in this room, the light slightly illuminating enough for me to make out what the room is. There are a couple long tables ahead of me on the right and left, and space to walk through in the middle. Tall bookshelves are lined in rows behind the desks and extremely large glass windows appear on the wall on the left of the room. The windows nearly take up the entirety of that wall, dark clouds clearly covering the sky outside, sparking every now and then with electricity. How many damn libraries are in this place? This must be the third one I’ve come across so far. The tables and bookshelves are made of a rustic wood, intricate carvings on the legs of the tables as well as on the bookshelves. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling yet none are lit. I walk closer to the windows, noticing one is slightly open as the cold frigid air brushes my cheeks. The table I walk past has a pile of papers on top, along with a couple stacks of different coloured books. There's a candle on top of the table but it's no longer aflame. I put my hands palms down on the table in order to look closer at the books. One rests beside the papers, opened to the middle of it. I close the book and look at the front cover. Over a rich red cover, small gold writing reads, “Don Quixote?” I murmur to myself.

“A great literary work.” A voice startles me.

I jump a little and glance to the side where Chrollo stands, leaning with one arm against the bookshelf. 

“Damn, what are you doing creeping around here in the darkness?” I ask as I furrow my brows.

“As you can see, I was reading.” He says, gesturing to the table in front of us. “That is, until you interrupted me.” He takes a few steps towards me and I turn to face him. His shirt’s collar is slightly messed up, and there are more wrinkles in his shirt than there were before. The button up is no longer tucked into his black pants. 

“I’m more of a ‘Crime and punishment’ man myself.” I disregard his most recent statement, replying instead to his claim of Don Quixote being a great literary work. 

“Dostoevsky? Ah, well, he certainly has a way with words.” 

“Yes, although I’m most fond of his ability to make the reader associate with the same feelings of guilt that the main character does when he kills the pawnbroker.” I look dead into his eyes and straighten myself, the words flow out of me coldly, accusingly. “Or perhaps it's how he explores the consequences of murdering the innocent lady.” 

Chrollo’s face darkens, but a small smile graces his lips. His eyes take on a dangerous glint. He comes even closer to me, slightly looking down. “Really? I can’t say I cared much for that part of the book.” His smug face is so damn irritating. The way he can smile so arrogantly after all he’s done. I glare at him, willing all my hatred into my stare. I move my face closer to his and force the words out through gritted teeth.

“You’re a monster.” He doesn’t move, eyes raking up and down my body. I could start to feel heat travel up to my face. Every second I spent looking at him made my blood boil. We size each other up for a few moments, each of us unwilling to back down. The ghost of his hot breath tickles at my neck. His black hair slightly falls over his eyes, which are staring back into my own with a ring of amusement to them. Unable to handle him anymore, I turn on my heels to leave. As soon as I turn to walk away from him, a hand grabs my neck pulling me back into him. He smashes his lips against mine, our tongues colliding. One hand stays on the small of my back, pushing our lower bodies together, and the other travels up my spine to entangle itself in my hair. He swirls his tongue around mine, sending waves of heat through my body. I struggle underneath his strong grip. I can’t be doing this, and why is he acting like this? I bite down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He pulls away from my lips and harshly tugs my head back so that I’m looking up at the ceiling. 

“You sure you want to stop?” He lets out through panting breaths. I looked at him, eyes tracing over his sophisticated features, soft but sharp at the same time. His smooth porcelain skin which lacked any warmth to it. But, I’m not sure, not exactly sure of anything right now except that I want to make him squirm underneath my touch. He takes my silence as an answer and pulls me towards him, he sucks on my bottom lip for a moment and I let out a quiet moan, closing my eyes. The sound is not lost on him and he continues to kiss me, hands exploring my body before making their way to the collar of my blue tunic and ripping it off of me. The kiss is electrifying, sending waves of heat and shock rippling throughout me. My skin feels aflame as I moan into our harsh kisses. I slightly open my eyes to see his face, which shines with a blue tint underneath the moonlight. My eyes travel down to his slightly exposed chest as my hands quickly work to unbutton his shirt. As I toss away his shirt he picks me up and sits me down on the table. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling us both down and him on top of me. His hot panting breaths graze my neck as he places his hands on either side of my head and quickly lowers himself to kiss down to my collarbone. I whimper underneath his touch. Every kiss, every motion of his tongue sends an electric thrill down to my cock. I run my hands through his silky hair, arching my back as he sucks on my chest. As he continues to suck down my chest, teeth grazing my shivering skin, I can feel his hard member throb against my own. I buck my hips up in order to feel more friction. He takes one nipple into his mouth and I groan loudly.Taking a break to look up, I can see his sly smirk on his mouth, stretching further when he sees what a mess I am. Bastard. I take the momentary pause to swiftly sit up and flip us over so that he’s the one on his back. He looks up at me in surprise. Black eyes eager, expecting. I get off the table and pull him to the edge so that his feet are almost touching the ground and he’s leaning back on it for support. I grab a fistful of his black hair and pull him towards my face. His eyes flicker back and forth between my mouth and eyes. I slowly lick my lips, taking in some of my bottom lip with my teeth. Our faces are inches apart. I hover my mouth on top of his but go to kiss his neck as soon as he tries to kiss me. I trail my kisses down his chest until I reach the hem of his pants. Putting my mouth over his growing bulge, I glance up to see him groaning with his mouth half open. I slide my hands over his abs, tracing his V-line as I unzip his pants with the zipper in my teeth. He throws his head back, frustrated at how unhurried my actions are. I smile smugly and continue to pull his pants down until they drop to the floor, pooling beneath his feet along with his briefs. 

The rain pounded against the pavement for the remainder of the night with the occasional outburst of cool blue against the dark grey clouds. It was a long, and eventful night which would cease to exist the next day when I woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I’m sorry for any plot holes and also I COULDN’T write any past the kissing ;( I actually did write a little past the pants dropping to the floor part but I felt sooo awkward trying to write full on s3x scenes so I just left you with that terrible ending.. sorry heh? Uhh hope you liked it somewhat :)


	4. An empty night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..... I'm sorry that I update so irregularly. I'm not planning to update weekly or monthly or anything because this is just something I started writing on a whim. It has no direction and probably a million plotholes. Hahaha, but otherwise, enjoy this mess and sorry if it makes you cringe at any moment :)

Warmth envelops me as I wake, my eyes flutter open only to be met by the bright rays of sunlight shining through the large windows of the library. I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch last night after, well, after my escapade with Chrollo. The black leather shone underneath the sunlight, unbearingly empty with no trace of anyone but me. There’s no point in dragging my stay here in the library out any longer. I stand up, stretching my muscles and smoothing my ruffled golden locks. Picking up my white button up from underneath the couch, I exit the room, erasing whatever memories of the night before as if they were simply washed away by the rain. 

-

After I head back to my room and take a shower, I make my way through the long empty corridors to the dining hall. On my way I pass by rows of tall windows through which I see a soft sun rising behind gentle clouds. Once again, the troupe members are nowhere to be seen, probably gone off to complete whatever missions they were given. Although I learned a little of what the troupe is currently doing, I have barely any real information on them and can’t make much judgments about what course of direction I should take. However..Hisoka said he’s here to help me. I just need to tell him my plan. Which I can’t do since I don’t fucking have one at the moment. 

I push open a set of giant wooden doors, entering the dining hall. Immediately I spot Chrollo at the head of the long table. Pieces of the night before flash in my head, but I quickly suppress them, pushing them to the deepest ends of my mind. I still can not stand the sight of him. A low rumbling hums in my chest, heart stinging a bit whenever those dark calculating eyes meet my own. Despite him not looking up from his book, I feel his gaze on me all the same. I don’t react in any way other than leaving him in the dining hall to go to the kitchen. I skipped dinner last night and now a slight grumble and emptiness rests in my stomach. The kitchen is exactly as I expected it, rustic wooden cabinets with silver handles, a large island in the middle with a marble floor. Several servants hover around the kitchen, either cleaning up utensils or preparing food, for who exactly I don’t know. A young lady notices me observing, standing near the doorway, and rushes over. She moves quickly, her short brown bob bouncing slightly with each step she takes. 

“Hello, could I help you sir?” She asks meekly, a faint flush colouring her fair cheeks. 

“Ah yes, I wanted to ask if there is anything I could eat?” 

She smiles gently before answering, “Yes of course! We are preparing breakfast for Mr. Lucifer at the moment, you can take a seat at the dining table! The food will be finished quite soon.” She looks up at me with blue eyes, expectant. 

“Is there no way for me to prepare something myself or eat later?” Despite not wanting to sit or be in Chrollo’s vicinity at the moment, my stomach was beginning to ache more and more with a steadily developing hunger. 

She chuckles nervously, “No sir, I’m afraid not. You should just go take a seat, it’ll really be any moment now, I assure you.” 

“Hmm, ok well thank you..?”

“Lillian.” The girl replied, smiling deeply despite not showing teeth. 

“Right, Lillian. Thank you.” I turn around to leave the kitchen, back into the dining room. Unfortunately. 

As I walk to the end of the table, opposite from Chrollo, I notice a small TV set up in the corner of the room behind him. On it is a woman speaking of the daily events, her voice drones on for multiple minutes but certain words catch my interest. I hear the words heavens arena and despite myself, I raise my eyes to focus on her. 

“Two participants in the tower have reached incomprehensible levels at the mere age of 14! Killua Zoldyck, of the Zoldyck family, and Gon Freecs, from Whale Island have been climbing to higher levels with each passing day, constantly defeating opponents. It is heard that these two boys will be participating in the Heavens Arena, along with other participants from the tower.” The women on the TV states. From my peripheral view, I can see Chrollo at the other end of the table glancing up at me to study my expression. He’s gauging where I’m at. No matter how much I want him to know as little as possible about me, I can’t bring myself to stop paying attention to the TV. The mention of my friends after not hearing about them for so long is piquing my interest and filling me with a sense of longing. I would love to see Gon again, along with Leorio and Killua. There’s no doubt they have progressed impressively and are continuing on their journey to find Gon's father. If only we could be reunited. However, that won’t be possible until I am fully rid of the Spiders. They have a mission, and I have mine. I can only hope that I will see them again before I meet my end. 

The door snaps open, drawing my attention. Several scents waver out of the kitchen, none I can identify but nonetheless delicious. Lillian comes out carrying a silver platter on each hand. As she walks towards Chrollo, her black dress sways around her pale ankles. She places a platter in front of him before coming to me with a similar plate. 

“Thank you, Lillian.” I say, smiling softly, as she sets down the dish infront of me.

“Of course.” She offers me a small smile and quickly walks back through the doors she came from, back into the kitchen. The scents continue to linger, now coming from the dish in front of me. I look down at a small quiche with spinach and a sort of cheese sprinkled on top. The warmth of the food gives an odd feeling of comfort. I breathe it in deeply. 

“So, how are you enjoying your stay?” Chrollo looks at me, his words laced with amusement. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips. 

“Hmm, it's been fine. Almost as if l was the one who chose to stay here.” 

“I hope you’re aware you can leave at any moment. The front door is open.” He quirks a sleek black brow. 

“You know damn well I can’t.” Its not as if I wouldn’t be able to fight him or escape on my own. But there are two big problems. Despite me not being chained down to a floor anymore, my abilities are now suppressed by some strange anklet that was put on me the night I was first brought here. Also, I have no fucking clue as to where I am. Even if I did leave, it would be relatively difficult to truly escape. So for the moment, I have no choice but to stay put. 

He chuckles slightly, a charismatic yet chilling sound. “I guess you’re not wrong. Although, it seems like you’ve been more lively as of lately.” His black marble eyes gaze into my own as a sly smile spreads over his face.

What a motherfucker. “I’m afraid you’re wrong about that. As of fact, My life here has been quite disappointing. I don’t know what would give you the otherwise impression.” As his eyebrows slightly furrow, a small grin of my own comes onto my face. I take the small pause in conversation to cut into my quiche and take a bite of it, licking my lips after I finish chewing. 

“Is that so? I seem to recall a recent event which you were rather passionate about. I guess I’ll take your word for it. I’ll just have to work harder to be a better host. You’ll help me with that of course.” He runs a slender hand through his straight black hair, letting some pieces drape over his forehead. He pushes his chair back, standing up and dusting himself off while rolling up his white sleeves to his elbows, exposing smooth muscular forearms. As he stalks closer I notice a few veins bulge out of his skin, slightly tinted blue and purple. I keep my eyes on my food as he walks past me to exit the dining room. Before the door opens, he says one last sentence.

“Remember, we will be attending Heavens Arena soon. I’m sure you remember our goal.” 

As soon as I hear the loud shut of the door behind me, I let out a mutter, “Our goal?” Hmph. I don’t even think he mentioned what his real intentions are behind attending the tournament. It's obvious there will be many powerful people, along with those of high status and wealth, but is all he wants to rob them? It seems too trivial a matter. Also, it's not like the people competing in the tournament will be bringing valuable items, so then why is he so fixed on being there? Unless.. he’s after the prizes. They weren’t announced publicly though. Although, he did ask some of the troupe members to gather intel on the tournament so it could be very possible they did indeed find out what the prizes were. Well, I suppose there’s a person I can ask, but unfortunately I don’t know where he is. That damn clown shows up every time other than when I actually need him to. 

I quickly finish the rest of my breakfast and decide to snoop around the mansion, because there’s apparently nothing better for me to do. Next time Chrollo is leaving the house, I’ll make sure to follow him. 

-

A couple days later

The days have been painfully similar. And boring. And long. I’m running out of secret rooms to discover in this gigantic estate. Chrollo appears and disappears at random, I can barely manage to catch glimpses of him unless he wants to make himself known. Which, strangely, he can accomplish pretty well if he wants to. The night in the library has been mostly forgotten but I can’t help but come back to it. His actions are so incredibly confusing. I can’t tell what he’s thinking or why he’s holding me captive other than for my help. However, I’m also not able to use my power freely so I don’t see much use in me. I’d say he wants my intelligence but he doesn’t really ask for any suggestions or ideas. I-

A loud slam echoes through the walls of the hallway I am currently walking through and disrupts my thoughts. Only the front entrance makes such a sound. So then, Chrollo has either left or came back. I begin to run stealthily through the shadows alongside the stone walls and quickly make my way down the grand staircase, keeping my eye out in case Chrollo has only returned and not left to go somewhere. I get to the last step and do not see Chrollo anywhere, so I run to the front doors, opening them slightly to see what is happening outside. As I gently push them open, bright sunlight meets my eye, blinding me momentarily. The frigid wind bites at the exposed skin on my pale neck. Although I am quite pale to begin with, the extreme lack of vitamin D these past few months has not been helping in any way. I push the door open further, granting myself more room to slip through. Directly in front of me is- are trees? I let the doors close quietly behind me as I continue to look out to the vast ocean that is a forest. Spruce and oak trees tall as the house itself block my vision of anything that might be ahead. This must be a glamour of some sort. I try to run my hand through a tree but it is met with hard, real wood. If not a glamour then what is it? Perhaps only some of them are fake, to misdirect strangers from accidentally discovering this area, wherever it is. I take a couple steps through the forest, discovering that I was indeed correct. Only a portion of these trees are real. Which means Chrollo is shortly up ahead. 

-

After walking for a couple hours, I’ve concluded that Chrollo was not actually up ahead and I have absolutely no idea where the hell I have gone. I realized some of the trees at the entrance were fake, but as I kept walking, there seemed to be more and more real trees. It has been quite a while since I left the house, and it's getting dark and cold. The autumn air has gotten considerably more bitter since I left, and my clothes of choice aren't exactly doing much to keep me warm at the moment. As I wasn’t really expecting to go outside today, all I have on are some grey sweats and a thin and white long sleeve shirt. This is certainly not the best decision I have ever made. I wander through the undergrowth, tall and dark trees loom over me as I avoid the thick roots poking out of the ground. Darkness ascends over me, shadows now stretching as if to swallow the entire earth. Dingy clouds take over the sky, the smell of rain fills the air. I doubt I’ll make it out of here today, might as well try and find a cave or someplace to take shelter for now. It seems that tonight won’t be pretty.

-

Back at the manor..

Chrollo walks in through the front door, wet shoes leaving marks on the red rug stretching across the foyer. He shrugs off his azure tuxedo jacket, letting it drop onto a velvet ottoman in the living room. As he walks towards the staircase, he notices something feels a bit strange. However, he pushes the feeling aside and walks up the staircase and through the dark corridors until he reaches his bedchamber. The dark spruce doors open with a gentle twisting of the knob. Inside everything seems untouched, quiet, still. Eerily still. A small flame dances atop a sconce beside his large sepia desk, casting a soft yellow glow onto the room. The slight warmth is enticing, it calls to Chrollo, bringing him onto his silky duvet covers. He sinks into the king sized bed, letting out a deep sigh. The window in his room is faintly open, allowing a waft of freezing wind to enter. The sensation of the wind leaves goosebumps on Chrollo’s skin. These types of nights remind him of the past, when he’d often lay in a bed much smaller than this, in a much smaller room. The only thing that has stayed consistent in his life is the fact that there was no one beside him then, just as there is no one now. Suddenly, he comes to a realization and sits up immediately. 

“Was that the strange feeling I had been getting since I stepped foot in the house?” Chrollo mutters to himself. He hadn’t felt this familiar emptiness in a while now, because there was no reason for him to. There’s been someone here recently, someone who alleviated the feeling. And now that it's returned? It meant one thing. 

"Kurapika." Chrollo rushes downstairs into the dining room in search for, well, anyone. He runs into the kitchen, with tousled hair and a quickened pace. The kitchen was empty, just as the dining room. Lillian was usually found here but she could've been off cleaning somewhere. Perhaps Chrollo is worried for nothing. Kurapika could just be in the library as usual, or even wandering around random rooms in the manor. But something left him feeling unsettled. He continues to walk through the halls to try and find Lillian or any of the other house keepers. The scarce light offered by the sconces attached to the walls didn't do much to help him see. A loud clatter comes from the direction behind. Turning around, he sees Lillian bend down to pick up some silverware she dropped. He swiftly closes the gap between them.

"Lillian." He says gravely.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Have you seen Kurapika today?"  
"My apologies sir, I thought he was with you. I saw him leave right after you and assumed he was going with you to the Capital."  
"You saw him leave? And he hasn't returned yet?" Chrollo grinds his teeth.  
"Uh, yes sir." Lillian gulps.   
"Well shit. Did you see what he was wearing?" Chrollo's brows furrow as he sets his jaw.   
"I believe he was wearing a light shirt with grey pants?" 

Chrollo grunts a thanks before hurrying down the staircase. His pace quickens. The vicious gusts of wind from outside are audible in the foyer. It seems like a light drizzle is beginning. As Chrollo opens the door, he is met with a grey and purple sky covered with somber clouds. The sun has long gone, leaving shadows in its wake. He runs into the forest ahead of him, hoping that he can find Kurapika before it is too late. Shortly after, thunder explodes in the sky, each repetitive boom matching Chrollo's rapid steps. He goes deeper and deeper into the forest, until the canopy of the trees almost completely block the sky from his vision. The ground is now wet and slippery with rain, making the roots harder to avoid. The fierce billows of leaves continue to cloud his view. 

"Kurapika!?" He bellows at the top of his lungs, but his voice is mostly lost in the frenzy of wind. Each step feels heavier, harder. The wind and rain plasters his raven hair to his forehead, and his shirt to his upper body. In the distance, he sees a stream and begins running to it as fast as he can. The cold air whips at him as he runs forwards. The closer he gets to the stream, the more visible an outline of a cave or hovel of some sort appears. Hope spreads throughout Chrollo as he races towards it with more will than before. He jumps over the stream, sticking a harsh landing on the other side. The impact from the jump travels up his legs, imitating a bone shattering effect. Grimacing, he scrambles towards the entrance of the cave. As he enters, he doesn't see anything, or anyone.

"SHIT!" His yell echoes throughout the cave as he slams his fist against the mossy stone walls. He leans back against the stone, burying his wettened face in his hands.   
"Where are you?" He mutters quietly, exasperated. He looks up from his hands and into the darkness of the cave. In the shadows lay a pale hand. Chrollo's eyes widen. He scuffles over to the hand, seeing on closer glance that its Kurapika's. Relief washes over him like a wave. He shakes the unconscious kurta's shoulders gently.

-

(Back to Kurapika's POV) 

My eyelids flutter open, however, I can not really make out anything in the pitch black dark. I let out a shuddering icy breath. Cold swathes me like a blanket of snow. But I feel warm hands around me. My vision gains and loses focus, but I can see bits of my environment. I can also hear faint echoes of my name. Is that?

"Chrollo..?" I whisper. I try to fight for my consciousness, though I can feel my control slipping. My eyelids refuse to stay open any longer and shut close. I try to hold on longer, but the feeling of exhaustion drowns me, and I let go.

Chrollo raises his voice, "Kurapika? Kurapika?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :) Can you tell I have no clue wtf I am doing? LMFAO anyways, next update will definitely have a lil something ehehe ;) I'm guessing I'll upload it in the next two weeks since I actually have an idea for the next update.


	5. Something cold and deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Can you tell I'm a terrible writer from how I only start chapters with Kurapika waking up??? HAHA anyways, sorry for lying about when I was going to update. I'm no longer going to make any promises because I realized I will not be able to keep them no matter what.. well, enjoy this mess ig

A soft light meets me as I slowly open my eyes. Beams of sunlight pour in through the large windows in front of me, illuminating the dust particles in the air. A pleasant warmth surrounds me. I stir underneath a purple velvety blanket, attempting to bury myself in the warmth. As I turn my face, I’m met with a pale chest. I realize, his arms are wrapped around me, holding me tightly pressed against his body. Quiet hums escape his lips as his chest lightly rises and dips in a steady rhythm. His eyelids remain closed, long, dark eyelashes resting gently atop fair skin. The striking wine color of the sheets looks intoxicating against his milky complexion. Deadly. I stare into his chest, tracing his collarbones until I find the delicate thump of his heart. Chrollo is cold. So, so cold. Yet a heart rests just where it's supposed to. The only sign he’s truly alive. How easy it would be to pierce through it with a dagger. To spill his icy blood and watch the white underneath us become stained the same color of the blankets. I press the tip of my pointer finger into his chest, above the continuous beating of his heart. It echoes in my ears. His heartbeat dissolves into that of my friends. My clan. My family. Unlike his, I can no longer hear theirs. I never will. He made sure of that. 

Chrollo shifts, shaking me out of my thoughts. My own heartbeat picks up a pace. His eyes do not open. I shrug his arms off from around me and slip out of the bed. The cold wooden floorboards are silent underneath my feet as I go to leave his room. I stop in front of the opened door and look back. The empty bed- wait. I swiftly turn my head back to the door. In front of which Chrollo is suddenly standing. He leans against the frame with a playful smile, albeit tired one. His arms stretch behind his head as he yawns. 

“Good morning.” Chrollo grins.

Silence.

“Good morning.” I reply, surprised by the rasp in my voice. I clear my throat. “Why was I in your bed?” I hadn’t questioned where I woke but now that I’m more awake I’m certainly wondering.

Chrollo raises an eyebrow and lets out a low chuckle. “Scared that I did something?” He steps forward, extending an arm, slender hands moving to brush the hair out of my face. I swiftly smack his hand away with my own and move forward, slamming him back against the wall as I grip his neck. He stares down at me, a glint in his onyx eyes. My grip tightens.

“I’m not scared of you.” I say in a level voice. My face remains neutral yet the slight rasp of my voice undermines my message. I release my hold, watching my grip marks slowly fade. Chrollo slightly slumps against the wall, regaining his breath. His head hangs down, raven locks dropping around his face. I move through the doorway leaving him in his room. A grumble erupts from my stomach. It's not all that embarrassing but I sincerely hope he didn’t hear that.   
I think I should probably go find something to eat. I haven’t spoken to Lillian in quite a while anyways. I walk down the halls, finding the cascading staircase and make my way down. The mansion is filled with windows, allowing a lot of natural light and fresh air inside. However, I think I prefer the somber atmosphere to this. I have gotten used to it by now. I almost look forward to it. I guess I’ll have plenty of that when winter hits soon. If I’m still here by then. I can hear noises coming from the kitchen by the time I’m in the dining room. 

“Lillian?” I call out. I do hope she’s here. “Lillian?” A little louder this time.

No answer.

I decide to enter the kitchen only to appear in the middle of a battlefield. A million pots and bowls clatter the counters and oventops. A bunch of people are running around the kitchen. I can’t spot Lillian anywhere amongst the swarm. 

“Hey watch it!” A loud voice shouts. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a cart rolling violently towards me. I step back, barely moving out of the way. 

“Sorry!” A short female runs to me from the direction the cart was coming from. “I apologize, I turned away from the cart for a second and it managed to roll away!” She bows her head, light blonde hair swinging with the action. Similar to mine. 

“It’s fine, really.” I smile at her and she returns it before quickly going back to whatever duties she had. I guess I won’t be able to find Lillian at the moment. She’s probably extremely busy, with whatever all this is. I turn back to the kitchen door, grabbing the handle to open it. Before I can open it on my side, someone else manages to open it. The door swings to reveal..

“Kurapika!” Lillian says in a surprised voice.

“Hey! I was looking for you. I wanted to catch up but I’m guessing you’re kind of swamped.”

She glances behind me. “No, I’m sure they’ll be fine without me for a little while.” She smiles. “Plus, I have quite a few questions for you.”

“Oh? Ok. Want to go out to the living room then?”

“Which one?” She replies, quipping one of her brows. I laugh, amused. 

-

“So, how's life been these days? You all seem pretty busy.” I ask. Lillian is actually a year younger than me. It's surprising. She seems so mature. I guess her life wasn’t extremely easy growing up. I wonder what drove her to work here, for Chrollo? If it was even a choice. 

Lillian crosses one leg over the other as she leans back into the deep forest green couch. “It’s been fine. A bit busy but that’s how it always is I guess. I like it though. It gives me time to think.”

Hmm. “What do you think about then?” A cool breeze enters the room through the opened window behind me. I shiver slightly. 

Across from me, Lillian seems to ponder over what to say.

“I think about my parents.” A pause. “They died a couple years ago. A drunk driver.”

I gulp. I know the feeling. “Sorry.” I’m not, I mean, there's no reason for me to say it but nothing else feels natural in this situation. I’m sure she’s aware.

Lillian looks up at me. There’s no sorrow etched into her expression, no anger or fear. She just looks..tired. “Thanks.”

“Is that why you work here?” 

“Yes. The pay is decent and it provides a room to stay in. There’s not really much else I can ask for right now.” 

“I see.”

“Well, I have to get back soon but I wanted to ask you how’s your fever? You seem to be feeling a lot better today.” She looks at me curiously, awaiting an answer. But I’m not sure what she means.

“What are you talking about?” I feel my brows furrow in confusion.

“Kurapika. Do you not remember what happened yesterday?” There’s a skeptical look on her face. As if she doesn’t believe me.

“No, what do you mean?” I ask. Lillian throws her head back laughing. Her hand comes up as if to stifle her laughter.

“Oh lord. Are you serious? You’re joking right? I applaud you, I almost believed you!” She says as her laughter dies down.

“Lillian, what are you talking about? I have no idea.” My brows furrow even deeper. I don't understand. She now looks at me with a concerned face.

“You went outside yesterday shortly after Mr. Lucifer left. You were gone for quite a few hours and when he got back he asked me if I had seen you. I told him you left earlier in the day but I assumed you were together. Then he left to go search for you. He brought you back a couple hours later but you were unconscious and had a really high fever. Probably from the terrible weather.” 

My jaw drops. What? Why do I not remember this at all? Granted, I haven’t really been thinking about yesterday’s events but still. How did I not remember any of this? Sensing my shock, she continues.

“Mr. Lucifer stayed up for most of the night looking after you. I guess that’s why you feel and look so much better now. I offered to help him so that he could get some rest but he just took the supplies and told me to go to sleep. Do you really not remember this?”

I feel a pang of guilt reverberate through me. I feel more shitty now, as if her mentioning the fever is bringing it back. I lean forward, placing my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face. I have no recollection of this happening. But if Lillian says so, it must be true. That would also explain how much more tired Chrollo looked this morning than usual. God. He is an asshole but I don’t have to be. Is he though? I don’t know what to think right now. Should I thank him? Ugh, this is driving me insane. Why can’t I remember anything?

“Look, Kurapika, I really should go help out now but it was nice talking. You should just ask him about it if you really want to know. It might help you remember. After all, I wasn’t there.” Lillian uncrosses her legs and gets up from the couch. She dusts herself off, giving a little wave as she leaves. I smile at her, hoping it was enough to convey my gratitude.

Now that I think about it, my muscles are a bit sore and I have been feeling a bit more chilly than I would normally be. Damn it. This is going to bother me for the rest of the day. I don’t know if I can face Chrollo today. I feel my cheeks flush from embarrassment. I guess I could go to the library and indulge in some reading. Or perhaps it would be better to workout. Although I had a pretty steady training routine, it's been a bit in shambles since I’ve been here. My muscles haven’t shrunk all that much however and I feel like I can finally push myself now that my injuries are healed. To be more specific, my left leg. I shudder. It seems to have been so long ago. That I was in that stony cell. That was before I agreed to join Chrollo- the phantom troupe. When I was tortured everyday. By Chrollo and sometimes the others- Nobunaga especially. It was fun to mess with him though. Chrollo hasn’t shown that side of him since. But I can't expect him to have changed. He’ll always be the same cold-blooded bastard he always has. Even if he can now spout pretty lies and put on a demeanor. Thinking about him sets my blood on fire. Perhaps he was right, I really have been feeling more lively. To the training room it is. 

-

My muscles shake with exhaustion, a fire spreads through my body. This must be the result of not working out for a month. I did the same routine I usually did and now I’m not certain I can even get up from the ground. The cool ground feels welcome against my hot skin. I can feel my hair plastered to my forehead, slick with sweat, just as my shirt is plastered against my body. Although my muscles have gotten a tiny bit smaller, I have still retained my lean but muscular physique. It feels good, great, to be able to train again. Another sense of normality gained. 

I roll over with a great effort, panting as I manage to stand and remove my shirt to wipe the sweat off my forehead. However, I almost topple over immediately. Nausea hits me like a brick. My stomach churns and the fire I felt in my body has not yet relented. I must not have recovered very well from yesterday. I place my hand on the nearest wall for support as I slowly walk- or perhaps crawl- to the shower. Thankfully, there’s a shower room right beside the training hall so I don’t have to travel far. 

When I walk into the room, a wave of hot steam falls over me, swallowing me. I sigh from the instant relief and quickly rush to a showerhead. The room was large, split in half by a walkway which could lead you to different stalls. I ran inside one and pulled the white curtain shut. A second later, hot, steaming water was running down my back. I almost moan from satisfaction. I tilt my head back, letting the water hit my face. My sweat is instantly washed off but I continue to stand there for a long time. I eventually zone out, only feeling the humidity around me. As well as an energetic hum. I snap my eyes wide open. An energetic hum?

“Who’s there?” I call out. 

“Yahoo!” A head of bright pink hair appears in my stall. 

Hisoka. “What the fuck are you doing here?” I ask unimpressed, but slightly startled.

He smirks at me, as he usually does. His yellow eyes feel livid. 

“Well, why are you here? To peep at me? You know, Killua and Gon told me you’re a real pervert but this is a bit too far don’t you think? And here I thought you were only interested in minors.” I fix him with a smirk of my own. His face doesn’t falter.

“Actually, as much as I rather not be in this creepy house, I am here to attend the dinner. Were you not aware of it? I guess Chrollo doesn’t trust you yet.” 

Dinner? True, Chrollo hasn’t mentioned anything to him about any dinner or anything about their plans for Heavens Arena. “I knew about it. I was just wondering why the fuck you’re using the showers for the training room.” He seems to consider this for a second.

“This is the most normal looking place in the house. Our dear Chrollo tends to have a flair for dramatics don’t you think?” 

Oh god. This is already draining me. “K cool. Can you go do your shit now? I’m not in the mood for a conversation. Especially one with you.” My head starts to hurt, a dull aching pressure appearing in the corners of my forehead. 

“Kurapika. Meet me at the front terrace after the dinner tomorrow night. I have something to tell you, and I have a feeling you’ll want to know.” He smiles slyly before disappearing. He and Chrollo both have a flair for the dramatic, what a pieon. However, his words stay in my head. A dinner tomorrow night? It must be regarding the plans for Heavens Arena. Tomorrow I’ll figure out what is happening and decide if entertaining Hisoka is worth my time. I don’t really need Hisoka. I can concoct a plan myself, but it doesn’t hurt to have a pawn on the inside. Though Hisoka isn’t truly on the inside. He’s not a pawn either. He’s a formidable opponent, so having him on my side, no matter how temporarily can only be a good thing. This is temporary though. Because Hisoka doesn’t do anything for anyone other than himself. If at any point, he decides I can’t help him, he’ll turn against me too. He doesn’t belong to a side, not to black, and not to white. I guess I’ll see what information he has to share with me tomorrow. I guess I’ll be seeing the entire phantom troupe tomorrow. Great, I can barely wait.

Grinning, I walk out of the shower room. Let’s find out what’s up your sleeve, Chrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have a plan for what's going to happen in the next few chapters so yay. Anyways, nothin steamy this chap but maybe next one ;) Which may come in a week, a day, or in 4 months :D This was a bit shorter than my other chapters but that's probably due to how this is completely selfish and only plot for me to create saucy scenes to my hearts content. I feel like I can't have them in EVERY chap though so I'm trying to restrain myself.


	6. A malicious melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this hot trash that comes spewing out of my brain in sporadic bursts

I woke up in higher spirits than any of the previous mornings. It feels as if the pieces are slowly falling into place, as if the path I chose to walk is ridding itself of weeds, leading me deeper, closer to my destination. I can’t see the ending, but I feel it, slightly out of reach. Nevertheless, I’m closer, that’s all that matters. I’ve been waiting for many years to exact my revenge, and perhaps soon my ambitions will come to fruition. Although, there is a tiny fraction of me which hums a different tune, one that is unfamiliar and frightening. I do not know what to make of it, what to make of this ache that twists my chest in agony. I assumed the tension to be my pure hatred and agony. But over the years it has mellowed and I can no longer recognize the turmoil inside me. 

A quiet gloom settled over the library. The large windows revealed an ever darkening sky, despite it being morning. Grey clouds loomed outside, not leaving any chance for a stream of light through. A low rumble erupts in the sky, too far to truly be heard, but something that I can feel in my bones regardless. A storm is brewing. Goosebumps slowly make their way down my body. I continue reading my book, though a tinge of uncomfort eats away at me as I try to focus on the words seemingly slipping off the coarse yellowed pages.

On dark days like this, the library appears as a gothic cathedral, lined with bookshelves and scattered with books and wooden tables. A few sconces here and there to provide a semblance of light.

I lay splayed across one of the couches in the front of the library, close enough to the windows to feel the slight chill that escapes them and makes its way towards me, gradually settling in a pool of cold air on the marble floor. A lit candle rests beside me on a rustic wooden table, emitting a gentle warmth and a soft yellow light. The glow from the candle illuminates the veins enwrapping my pale hands. I examine them. Traces of blue, green, and purple snake just beneath the surface of ivory skin. I flex my knuckles, watching the veins contort and shift as I raise my arm into the air above me. 

“You find something interesting?” A sly voice whispers out of the shadows. A familiar head of all too vibrant hair slowly appears as Hisoka steps out from the darkness into the flickering light of the candle. He makes his way to the couch, forcing me to move my legs to offer him some room. 

I let out a disappointed sigh, completely disregarding his earlier remark, “Seems you spiders sure have an affinity for dramatic entrances.”

He chuckles softly, raising a thin eyebrow, “You make it too easy. Sitting by yourself in the darkness, grasping for something you can’t quite reach. I would say you’re one for the dramatics yourself.” 

Am I grasping for something I can’t quite reach? Or something I can’t quite see? Perhaps a mix of the two. Lovely. “What is it you came here for? Are you going to tell me what you were talking about yesterday?” I ask, my sapphire eyes boring into his. 

The shadow of a smirk dances along his dimly lit features, “No. I’m afraid that will have to wait until evening.” 

For no reason other than to get under Chrollo’s skin, clearly. Not that I object much. It's not like waiting until the party to talk would negatively impact us anyways. Let a couple people see us, let Chrollo see us and wonder what we could possibly be talking about. A night of celebration certainly calls for drinks and food. The perfect recipe for confusion and manipulation. Still, it was essential to remain careful. Careful of who hears what and when. 

“I guess I’ll be seeing you then.” I say plainly, getting up from the couch to dust myself off before turning towards the hidden exit.

“Don’t you wish to know what it is exactly that I seek to accomplish by pairing up with you?” His voice calls from behind, laced with amusement. 

I casually stride out of the candle flame’s reach, dissolving into the empty shadows as I place my hand on the copper skull shaped door knob. “I already know, Hisoka. I’m sure everyone does.” I answer, my own voice edged with faint entertainment. 

He doesn’t say anything to reply. He doesn’t need to. I understand. 

-

I find myself back in the dining room searching for Lillian. She must be immensely busy but on the off chance she wasn’t, I’d love to talk to her. I’d need all the real conversation I could get before I’d have to play a role this evening. Surrounded by spiders, spinning my own web of lies. The loud bustle of people rang through the kitchen. Many were scurrying around preparing for the dinner. I glanced at the antique grandfather clock in the corner of the dining room. 4:47 PM. Only a few hours. I believe it was at 7 that we were expected to be in the room, seated at the long wooden table. It was now covered in a pale blue cloth stretching from one end of the table to the other, the sides and ends lined with intricate lace that draped over the sides of the table. From what I could see, small white flowers were embroidered into the cloth, some small and some large. 

“Kurapika!” Lillian’s cheery voice shouted from the doorway of the kitchen. I turned away from the table, instead walking towards Lillian. She was wearing a crimson red lace up dress that stopped above her shins. Creamy white puffed sleeves covered the length of her arms. The material was worn, but not dirty or ragged. She looked more her age now compared to the traditional black maid outfit she usually wears. 

“Hey! I wanted to know if you are busy right now.” I asked her once I was leaning against one side of the doorway. She swept her loose sandy hair out of her eyes and made a morose expression.  
“Sorry. I have quite a lot of work to do. There’s only two hours or so before the dinner is to be ready and served.” She glances back inside the kitchen. 

Somewhat desperate, I offer to help her out. “Well, I’m sure there’s something I can do to help?” 

Lillian laughs, throwing her head back slightly. “You? You expect me to dump my duties onto you?”

I grin sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. “Yes? I’ll have you know I’m a pretty decent chef and I can certainly clean a couple dishes.”

She hesitates for a few seconds, but after seeming to deliberate with herself for a bit she comes to a conclusion. “Ok I guess, if you so deeply wish to complete some dish cleaning in my place, who am I to stand in the way of your heart’s desire?” She laughs again, a gentle and kind sound. “Come on, I’ll show you what we’re preparing.”

I smile widely and follow her into the kitchen. I’m not sure if she agreed for her sake or for mine, but I’m glad regardless. 

As I walk around the giant island in the middle of the kitchen, following Lillian to a couple ovens, different aromas attack me from different directions. From one, a mildly sweet and fruity smell with a hint of citrus and mint, perhaps some tarts. From another, the savoury smell of melted butter and herbs. My mouth waters after only a few seconds. 

“Hey over here! I didn’t bring you in here so you could finish everything yourself!” Lillian calls out, now further down the kitchen. How could she blame me? 

“Say, we could just tell everybody there was a major accident. A gas pipe exploded! Now the dinner is to be re-scheduled!” I feign a dramatic sigh, draping my elbow over my forehead. 

“I’m afraid that once Chrollo comes in and sees there was in fact no explosion but rather a million empty plates with you passed out on the counter, he’ll figure out what really happened.” She chuckles, mildly elbowing me in the ribs. 

“If there’s to be an explosion of any kind, it’ll be in my stomach from all this delicious looking food.” I joke. 

Lillian looks up at me through long curly eyelashes, rolling her eyes. She begins telling me some of the menu, and what she is currently making, pork chops with a rich wine sauce. Though it appears that the pork chops are almost ready, the wine sauce has yet to be begun. I’m familiar with wine sauces. This should be rather simple. I begin chopping up some shallot to boil it with a Port wine and some sugar. After the mixture boils, I stir it, the rich scarlet sauce thickening. I add some chicken broth and wait for that to come to a boil by gathering some salt and spices in the meanwhile. The hot steam from the pot leaves beads of condensation on my brow. I throw in some salt and pepper, and keep the other spices for when the sauce is near completion. 

“That actually smells really good so far!” Lillian says excitedly as she tries to peer over my shoulder into the pot.

I raise my eyebrows as I turn around to face her, “What do you mean by ‘actually’ huh? Are you really so surprised that I can cook well? Lillian, you wound me.” I place my hand over my heart and close my eyes in exasperation. She giggles, covering her mouth with her palm. 

“I just assumed you would’ve messed it up somehow.” She makes a show out of whispering to me as if to prevent others from hearing her. 

“Messed it up? Oh you’re about to see messed up.” I break out in a wild grin as I loop my left arm around her neck, bringing her into my chest as I begin to ruffle her hair with the fist of my other hand. She starts laughing loudly, struggling under my firm grip. 

“Stop!” She managed to get out between panting laughs. Her face was slowly becoming red as she struggled to find her breath. I kept ruffling her hair, harder now. 

“Sorry, what did you say? I couldn’t quite hear you. You should probably speak more clearly.” I myself started laughing as she kept attempting to twist and turn out of my headlock. 

“St- sto- stop!” She continues to giggle furiously, pushing against me, still trying to become free by pushing me backwards. Suddenly, I realized I let her push me so hard we bumped into an open cabinet, it slightly rattled, causing the bag of flour to drop onto me. Before Lillian could get covered in the shower of flour, she had moved away and stared at me in shock. For a moment, we locked eyes. We broke out into another fit of laughter. My chest and cheeks were beginning to ache from the extreme smiling and laughter.   
Somehow, I stop laughing, trying to catch my breath.

“Well, I think I should probably go change. Don’t forget about the sauce! I’m entrusting it to you for now!” I shout at Lillian as I race out of the kitchen. I think an hour passed by without me realizing it. As I continue my dash towards the dining hall, I turn after going through the kitchen doorway, only to be met by a hard chest. I feel my feet falter, but before I’m able to fall backwards, a firm arm grabs my waist and steadies me. My eyes wander up from the black tie, a cool obsidian gaze meets my own. Chrollo. 

I clear my throat, my expression sobering. “Chrollo.”

“Kurapika.” He continues to hold my gaze.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, willing my voice to appear neutral. Letting my eyes study his face, I realize there's dark circles underneath his eyes, a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. Someone hasn’t been sleeping well.

“In my own house? Let me ponder on that for a moment.” A deep and clear voice answers. The corner of his lips curls upwards the slightest bit. 

I roll my eyes, “Right. Well, I should probably go change. Wouldn’t want to disappoint our company.” I take a couple steps past him and stop. Damn it. Without turning around, I murmur his name. “Chrollo?” 

A few seconds pass by. I gulp. My throat is dry. Was my heart beating faster? Why? I wonder if he could hear it.

“Yes?” He finally replies. 

“Thank you.” I say, voice barely above a whisper. I don’t wait for him to say anything else and leave to begin my ascent up the long curving staircase. I trace the detailed golden embroidery on the crimson carpet covering the stone steps below my feet as I make my way up. Resting my hand on the black iron railing, I take in the intricate carvings of flowers and spiders on the legs of the railing. It should’ve- would’ve been a tacky design, had it been anybody but Chrollo’s. Yet as I looked down, the sleek iron carvings appeared to drip in elegance. Deadly, intoxicating, elegance. Fitting, I assume. I reach the wide platform where my staircase meets with the one parallel to mine. The two staircases join into a landing before briefly melting into one, bringing me to the hall where my room is. I follow the overstretching flow of red until I recognize the pattern that can be seen as soon as I open my door. Looking up, I realize Chrollo is leaning back against the stone wall on the right of my door. His head is tilted backwards, eyes closed, relaxed. When had he gotten here? 

I open my mouth, ready to ask him, but instead close it. I decide I don’t really care and twist the knob, walking inside, leaving the door open for Chrollo. 

Surely enough, he follows me inside and plops down on the edge of my bed, slightly sinking into the dark forest green bedding. Exasperated, I run a hand through brassy locks.

“Would you mind telling me what you’re doing in here?” I ask, perking an eyebrow at him. 

“I need to change too, don’t you think?” He smiles innocently, gesturing to the white stains of flour on his black suit. I grimace. That was my work wasn’t it. 

“Why don’t you go do that in your own room? It's much larger than mine anyways.” I chide. He looks up at me, amused. If my eyes were an ocean you could drown in, his are an empty night. Clear black skies without a star for miles. I clear my throat. I’ve been having to do that quite a bit more often these days. 

Chrollo grins crookedly, the right corner of his mouth tilting further upwards than the left. “And pass up on the chance to coordinate our outfits? No thank you. But, if you really object to this room, you can always move into mine.” 

I send him a deadly glare in response. “I don’t know who you’re coordinating outfits with, because it's certainly not me. And I’ll have to pass up on your offer. I’m perfectly fine in this room. In fact, It would be a lot greater if you left.”

He scoffs lightly, getting up and dusting himself off. Expecting him to leave, I turn my back towards him in favour of facing the closet. Instead, a steady hand grips my waist. Stiffening, I can feel him flush behind me, barely any space between us. His face merely inches away from mine, he whispers in a low and husky voice, “I advise you to wear the first one.” His hot breath rakes down my bare neck, sending a chill throughout my body. I stand in place for a minute- or a couple, failing to realize as he takes his absence without another word. I place the backs of my hands against my flushed cheeks. Am I still feverish? No. I’ve spent too long here. That’s all it is. 

I turn my attention to the suits in the closet. The farthest one is a garnet coloured tuxedo suit with a silky black button up and a black tie to match. Classy, but a bit too formal for my tastes. Though I can’t deny its pull. The rich color of the suit would appear like wine on my skin. I’ll have to come back to it. I reach for the next one, a plaid grey suit. Inside of it hangs a white turtleneck sweater. I hold the ends of the sweater in my hands, feeling the soft and warm material, cashmere. It's light and delicate, like the first snowfall of the year. For some odd reason, it brings about memories of Melody. I can still hear her playing her flute, a fragile harmony weaving through the air. I close my eyes, envisioning the soothing flow of notes around me. A sound I haven’t heard in so long, yet can not forget. The memory alone instantly relaxes me. Would I ever see her again? My eyelids flutter open, breaking the trance. I let go of the sweater, smoothing any wrinkles that might’ve appeared. Gingerly, I pull my gaze towards the very first suit in the closet. A royal blue suit jacket paired with a white blouse and a white bowtie. I see he went for familiar colors. I quickly run my eyes over the bright fabric. His words run through my mind. Did he choose this suit himself? No, that won’t do. I shove it to the very end of the rack, opting for the one I first looked at. I place the garnet red suit on the bed beside a pair of black slacks as I remove the black tie, laying it on my wooden table. 

-

I glance in the long mirror before I leave my room. I undo the first few buttons on my top, tucking the ends of the shirt into my slacks, under my black belt. Slightly ruffling my hair, I leave the room and find my way down the darkness of the stairs. As I reach the bottom, the sconces illuminate the foyer in an ominous yellow haze. A cacophony of noises can be heard from the dining room. It's begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update 3 months later?? Wow, I'm surprised too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek. I included some ;) at the end and I tried to go into further detail but I don't really have experience in writing this sort of stuff so uhh yeah

I step into the dining room, the voices quieting as my presence is felt. Some are by the windows, some by the fireplace, some leaning against the long table. But they all fix their gaze upon me. I don’t need to look at any of their faces to feel it. The energy they radiate is plenty to tell me. I continue walking until I reach one of the open windows. The chatter resumes. Though I can still feel one set of eyes on me. 

I look out of the window, at the corner of a gleaming moon peeking out of a swarm of dark grey clouds that threaten to consume the entirety of the sky. A rumble can be heard in the distance. Cold, frigid wind gently whips at my reddened cheeks. I take a deep breath, fresh air filling my lungs. Beside me, a figure leans back against the wall. Glancing sideways, Nobunaga’s off put expression comes into view. I allow a smirk to crawl onto my face.

Nobunaga coughs, “Didn’t expect to see you here.” He turns to face me, taking a sip of his drink, a glass of scotch, on the rocks. I chuckle slightly. Good scotch isn’t supposed to be drunk with ice as it numbs your tongue and dilutes the flavor of the liquor. It appears Nobunaga is a casual drinker. Or simply someone who doesn’t know how to appreciate it.

“And why is that?” I ask as I continue to face the open window, the chilly breeze now dancing down my neck. 

“I thought a month or two and he would surely see you for the pathetic, pesky, wretch you are.” He says, voice laced with contempt.

I turn to face him, resting one of my elbows on the window sill. He brings the glass to his lips, taking another sip. A rather long one. In the 2 and a half months I haven’t seen him, his eyebags have gotten more pronounced, his wrinkles as well. His skin is unusually pale. Or perhaps, ghastly, is the better word. His black hair, that used to gleam in the worst lighting now appears dull even directly under the moonlight. 

“See, that’s interesting because I think that Chrollo quite likes me, the pathetic wretch I am.” 

He stares at me with a bored expression. But the anger clouding his light grey eyes betrays him. He still isn’t over Uvogin’s death. 

“And why is _ that _ ?” He replies, almost mockingly. 

I look closely into his eyes before answering, “Because-” I pause, leaning in and tilting my head to the side, bringing my mouth close to his ear, “he whispers it into my ear every morning, and every night, in bed.” Not exactly the truth but hearing his teeth grind and seeing his hair stand on edge is too hilarious. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. 

“What?” He manages to push out through gritted teeth. I straighten myself.

“Did you need a detailed explanation? Or perhaps you’d rather a video?” 

He rolls his shoulders back, pressing his chin forward as he takes a step closer to me. “You can’t seriously expect me to believe you. Chrollo would never stoop so low.” He glares down at me with narrowed eyes, confusion and rage etched into his not so delicate features. I can’t help but snicker.

“I don’t expect you to believe anything. I’m simply telling you that your oh so wonderful leader’s priorities may not lie where you think. He doesn’t seem to care about you guys as much as you’d like to believe. Especially considering how he’s too busy  _ fucking  _ some miserable wretch to even grieve or avenge his member’s deaths.” 

Nobunaga is practically shaking now, jaw set so hard I’m wondering how he hasn’t broken it yet. 

Suddenly, Hisoka comes up beside him, sliding a lean, muscular arm around Nobunaga’s shoulder. The action does not make Nobunaga any less tense. It seems there are already quite a few disparities in the group. It shouldn’t take much more to create a rift. Not with Hisoka as the catalyst. 

“Nobu, why are we so tense? This is a dinner party, a celebration hosted by our beloved leader.” Hisoka comments as he observes us both. 

Nobunaga only scoffs, throwing Hisoka’s arm off his shoulder. “Beloved leader my ass.” He mutters under his breath. I watch, amused, as he glowers at me for a few seconds more before finally leaving the room, off to who knows where. My smirk only grows.

“As funny as it was to eavesdrop on your conversation, Nobu was starting to give off some unpleasant energy. People were beginning to notice.” 

I look at Hisoka, yellow eyes shimmering with entertainment. “It  _ was  _ quite funny wasn’t it. You should’ve let it go on for a tad bit longer.” I laugh, a smooth, easygoing sound. Riling up Nobunaga has always been amusing and concerningly easy. It was my only source of entertainment when I was being held captive. Though I still am. The heavy weight of the stone around my anklet is there to remind me. 

“Was it true?” Hisoka asks, eyes still gleaming with a ring of mirth. And now, curiosity.

“Was what true?” 

“What you said to Nobunaga. About you and-”

“Chrollo?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you want to know?” I ask, my own curiosity piquing. 

Hisoka holds up his hands in front of him and shrugs. “Simply wondering. Though I must commend you, I know you wanted to infiltrate our group and all but this is quite a literal way of doing it.” A mischievous grin makes its way onto his face. “But I guess in this scenario, Chrollo would be doing the infiltrating.” He gasps suddenly, eyes growing wide, “Unless...don’t tell me, he’s a bottom. Oh I knew it. I mean, there can only be so many tops in the world.” He sighs dramatically.

“What, with you being one of them?” I remark, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course, it's only natural.”

“Ah well how could it not? Especially when your partners are all too young to even realize what a top is.” 

“Hmm, very funny. But I must admit, the joke is getting old.” He rolls his eyes.

“It seems that's something the joke and your partners don’t have in common.” I reply, chuckling right after. 

“If you do not stop talking, you’ll be the first to be the exception. So, if you’ve finished, I believe there is something you would like to hear.” He smiles slyly but takes on a more serious tone. 

“Shall we go outside?” I ask.

“Yes. I rather not risk talking in a crowd of spiders.” He glances around the room, and my own eyes follow. I could see Nobunaga was back in the room, standing by the fireplace. Chrollo was beside him, leaning against the wall, book in hand. Some people were near the entrance. Some right beside the table. Though as I walk out of the room, Hisoka by my side, I can sense a cloud of emotions, not necessarily happy ones. And I have an inkling as to who they belong. The feeling stirs something within me. I feel an urge to look back, to quickly glance behind me, but I push it down. 

I walk in silence alongside Hisoka as we ascend the staircase, following the long red carpet beneath us until we reach a set of glass doors that open up to a stone balcony overlooking the endless mass of forest below us. It seems to stretch past the darkened horizon. I push the doors, walking past them to lean my forearms on the cold railing of the balcony. On both ends of the railing sits one gothic gargoyle with ruby pupils that appear to follow you. 

“Well?” I ask, prompting Hisoka to speak. He comes closer, also resting his forearms on the railing. His white tux jacket stretches with the action.

“Chrollo will surely make an announcement once the dinner comes to a close. He’ll tell us that in a week, we will be attending the after party held to celebrate the winners and contestants of the Heavens Arena Tournament.” 

I give him a sidelong glance, his expression is relaxed, nonchalant almost. Is this all he had to tell me? I could’ve simply waited for Chrollo to give the announcement himself. No, there must be more. Sensing my confusion, he continues talking.

“What I’m saying is, that the reason Chrollo and the spiders are attending this party, is because he wants to steal the powers of the winners and worthy contestants, as well as the grand prize.” He turns his head to look at me, brows furrowed, something along the lines of concern written on his face. 

“If Gon and Killua participate in the tournament, they will surely not only be at the party but most likely be among the winners.” I say, almost low enough to be talking to nobody but myself. So, Chrollo’s plan is to steal their nen abilities along with the prizes? But-

“Why?” I ask. Perhaps its a dumb question. Thunder ripples through the clouds, frozen wind scattering the fallen orange and yellow leaves throughout the sky.

Hisoka is now standing straight up. He inhales. And then exhales, deeply. He starts towards the doors, stopping shortly right before them. “Because, Kurapika. Chrollo is a thief. He takes what he wants, when he wants it. That goes for the entire troupe. There’s nothing that can be done to stop it. He is not one member but its entirety. Despite that, even if you were to get rid of him, the legs would remain. And his orders, his existence, would live on. Chrollo’s story is not his own but the story of us all. So, I want to warn you, breaking up the troupe will not be as easy as you may think. There is a depth and silent trust in between the members that is unfathomable for the average person.” 

He takes a step towards the doors, twisting the knob. A violent gust of wind comes, ruffling our hair. Lightning threatens to spill at any moment.

“Where are you going?” I yell, raising my voice to be heard over the wind.

“Inside. I assume they are just about to start. I will contact you again before the week is over. We need a plan to warn Gon and keep him safe don’t we?”

Yes. Yes we do.

-

I stare at Chrollo, who is once again, sitting opposite from me at the very end of the table. On the left of me, sits Nobunaga, who has been glaring at me ever since I sat down. To my right is Pakunoda. I’ve had little interaction with her, but that can also be said for most of the others. If anything, I’ve been with Pakunoda the most. She is after all, the one who helped capture me at my own botched kidnapping attempt. She would also often come into my cell to give me my meals, aside from Nobunaga. But on second thought, what he served me could barely be called meals. 

The candlesticks atop the table emit a pleasant glow and warmth. I watch as the flame closest to me flickers every now and then, a result of a gentle breeze. Soon after I sit down, a couple servants bring out trays upon trays of appetizers, along with silver platters of food. I notice Lillian in the crowd and try to make eye contact with her. She sets down a plate in front one of the spiders, and then turns in my direction. As she turns, she immediately sets her gaze on me and sticks her tongue out slightly so as not to catch the attention of the others. I chuckle as she rounds the corner of the table and bends over me, setting down a plate of my own. I look at it. Pork chops with a red wine sauce. And some roasted vegetables. I grab her arm, keeping her in place.

“The sauce looks great. Please give my thanks to the brilliant chef who created it.” I whisper into her ear. She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be fooled by how it looks. The  _ chef  _ severely overcooked it. I don’t think he’ll be allowed into the kitchen after this.” She whispers back before leaving to retreat into the kitchen. After she disappears, I take my knife and fork in hand and cut a piece of the meat, making sure to get some of the sauce on it. I place it on my tongue, the tender meat melting in my mouth. A wave of relief washes over me. It's perfect. I knew she was joking but the thought of ruining the sauce still brought discomfort to me. As I set down my cutlery, I realize Chrollo is looking at me. His hair is let down rather than gelled back and a couple pieces hang over his forehead. He brings a glass of wine up to his lips, taking a sip. My eyes trace down the outline of his jaw and the gentle bobbing motion of his Adam's apple as he swallows the wine. When he puts down the glass, a drop of red wine remains on the corner of his lower lip. A pink tongue comes out from between two red stained lips. He slides his tongue over the drop of wine, his mouth slightly parted as he does so. I look away, gulping, and reach for a glass of water. Instead of looking at Chrollo, I examine the other members at the table. I don’t know many of their names and haven’t even seen one or two of them. A short guy with black hair sits on the left of Chrollo. He has pretty pale skin and is talking to a blonde guy sitting beside him. The blonde has his hair gelled up and back and has a neutral expression, if not a hint of a scowl on his face. Though that may just be his natural demeanor. Next to the blonde sits the woman with short black hair and a pair of glasses. Her ability has something to do with a vacuum. She must be a conjurer. Next to her sits Illumi, Killua’s older brother. Across from him, a fair skinned woman with bright pink hair that could rival Hisoka’s. Her piercing aegean eyes rest on Hisoka, who is sitting beside Nobunaga. My eyes flick to him, he looks back at the woman with a smirk on his face. Typical. I glaze over the rest of the table noting nothing else is of interest. There are a few more members, including one dude that is eerily reminiscent of the monster created by Frankenstein. 

-

  
  


After forty minutes or so, the table quiets, not that there was very much talking happening anyways. Chrollo pushes his chair back, standing in his spot. He clears his throat, and everyone’s heads turn to look at him. Running a hand through his silky hair, he smoothes out his black tuxedo jacket, the white marks of flour long gone. As if called on by Chrollo, a bolt of icy white lightning whips through the black sky. Shortly after, the sound of pattering drops against the window echoes through the room. The bitter wind blowing in through the window sends a shiver through me.

  
  


“I am glad you were all able to come today. I am aware we have been preparing for the Heavens Arena event for some time now. In a week, we will finally execute our plan. We will leave in five days, arriving in the city in time for the after party, a masquerade ball, which will be held in the evening. Our course of action will be similar to that of our plan for the Yorknew auction. I’m sure you are all aware of the goal but I will remind you. We will take every prize offered, but that is not exclusive simply to objects. I will see you all again soon, goodbye.” With that, he raises his glass, waiting for everyone else to do the same. I reach out for mine, raising it in synch with Nobunaga and Hisoka. Chrollo looks around the table a final time, proceeding to finish his wine with a single gulp. Somehow, he manages to exude confidence and charisma with every movement. There is no hesitation. No regret. This is why he is the Ryodan leader. From my peripheral, I see him leaving the room. Most of the members are beginning to leave too. I finish my glass of wine and get up from the table to dust myself off. The blonde guy walks out with the raven haired one. They both look at me before exiting the room, a warning glare. Because not only did I kill one of them, but am now staying with their leader. They don’t trust me. None of them do. But they must follow what Chrollo says. 

I maintain the eye contact until I walk past them, looking down on the one with black hair as I go. 

I take a final glance at Hisoka, he strides down a corridor, disappearing into the shadows. Perhaps he’s staying here for the night. I wouldn’t blame him. 

The windows reveal blinding flashes of light every few seconds or so. Dead branches sway in the storm, thrashing against the windows and walls. The sound of spine shattering lightning reverberates through the foyer as the front door opens, people exiting through it. 

Soon enough, I find my feet moving, dragging me towards the library. I climb the staircase once again, only to descend another one a few minutes later. The familiar darkness of the stairs welcomes me as I let the rounded wooden door slam shut behind me. The air takes on a cold dampness as I get lower and lower. I can not see the stairs underneath me as they pass but my feet find them just the same. My hand rests on the stone column, the spiral downwards continuing. I don't really need to go to the library, I could have just gone to my room, to fall asleep while watching the sparks erupt in the sky. Or even while reading one of the books I brought to my room. The thought doesn’t deter me, and in a couple moments, I find myself in front of the second rounded wooden door, the entrance to the library. One of many, I presume.

I twist the skull shaped knob and walk past the arch. The enormous windows immediately come into sight. Darkness engulfs the entire library. Not a single sconce is lit. I make my way through rows of books, running my finger over dusty shelves. No exact aim in mind. What was I here for anyways? I come to stand by one of the windows, observing the ruthless drops of rain patter away at the glass. The glass stretches upwards, almost reaching to the top of the overwhelmingly high ceiling. A slow crackle of lightning explodes in the sky, quickly growing as it crackles amongst the clouds. It illuminates the library for a second, and in that second, the white flash reveals a reflection in the window. One that is not my own. 

I take my time turning around, opting to rest against the window sill. Chrollo stands a meter ahead of me. He keeps one hand in the pockets of his black dress pants, the other rests alongside him with a book in hand. I take in his appearance. His head hangs back slightly, chin faintly tipped towards the ceiling. He looks at me with sharp eyes, mouth set in a relaxed line. He takes a step forwards.

“Like my outfit?” I ask, smirking as his eyes rake over my suit. A hint of amusement colors his features.

“This doesn’t look like the blue I advised you to wear.” He says, voice deep and silvery. 

Another step.

“Perhaps that's because it's not? I wasn’t aware it was a demand.” I reply, gently raising an eyebrow at him.

Another.

His head dips as he chuckles, throwing his book blindly on the table behind him. Sure enough, it lands, with a resounding thud. “If you want a demand so desperately, I’ll give you one.” He comes closer, standing mere centimeters away from me. His hand reaches out, gripping my black collar, harshly tugging me towards him as he rests his other hand on the window sill, encaging me. “Kiss me, Kurapika.” He says roughly.

I swallow the lump in my throat, licking my lips. 

Right. This is what I came here for. Perhaps I knew it all along. Not that it matters. It's not any less of a facade than it was the first time. 

My eyes flicker from his lustful eyes to his soft lips. It happens quickly. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a heated, needy kiss. His tongue swivels around mine furiously. His mouth is sickeningly sweet, and I can still taste the faint traces of wine as I kiss him. He shoves me up against the cool window, gripping my waist as he bites my lower lip. I let out a whimpering moan and give into him, letting him explore my mouth with his tongue. I run my hands down to his chest, grabbing his tie to pull him even closer. As our mouths part, a thin strand of saliva keeps them connected. Hot, panting breaths mix with the sounds of thunder and rain. 

“Take it off.” He growls. 

I look up at him through long lashes, “And if I refuse?” I whisper.

A darkness clouds his eyes, “I guess you never learn, do you?” 

“I-”

He grasps my throat, pinning me against the glass. Long fingers dig into my skin, drawing blood. Yet it sends a thrill through me. He doesn’t relent, his grip only growing tighter, the pressure unbearable. Tears begin to collect at the corners of my eyes. Finally, he releases me, and I slide down to the floor. Short, choked breaths escape my lips. The tears spill down my cheeks, leaving hot trails as they go. I look up at Chrollo. He continues to stand, staring down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

“I didn’t say you were done.”

He bends down, only to grasp my neck once again. Standing, he brings me with him, his hold firm as he flips me over, slamming my forehead against the window. I draw in a ragged breath. His knee comes in between my legs, dangerously close to my constricted erection. A moment later he presses himself against me. His mouth comes to my neck, licking up to my ear. He tugs at my piercing with his teeth before his tongue slides along my jaw, stopping a little under my earlobe. He sucks at my skin, his slick tongue leaving a trail of warmth as it travels down my neck, nibbling in certain spots. I can’t help but groan against his touch. His arms wrap around me, slender hands underneath my silk shirt, tracing my stomach and down my v-line. I can still feel his knee between my legs, making contact with my dick every now and then. I grind down, desperate to release some pressure but Chrollo immediately takes away his leg.

“Impatient are we?” His hand slithers down to grope my boner, eliciting a load moan from me.

“Pleas-” My voice hitches.

“Please what?” He coos into my neck. He presses against it harder.

“Chrollo.” I can’t speak anymore, not with the pants and moans coming out of my mouth every few seconds.

Luckily, he flips me over once more, my back once again leaning back on the glass. He slams his lips against mine, my whimpers drowned out by his harsh breaths. Sucking on my bottom lip for a second, he then rips my shirt apart. The buttons fall to the ground with a clatter. I throw my head back as he gets on his knees, slowly undoing my zipper and slipping off my underwear.

“Chrollo-” I breathe out. Fuck. I intertwine my hands in his soft hair as he places his wet lips on the tip of my hard cock. Pre-cum drips down his chin. I can’t wait any longer. I glance down at him. He’s looking up at me through half lidded eyes, glinting with determination. Good. I push down on his head and thrust into his mouth. His tongue rakes down the side of my dick, going over every vein and nerve. 

“Fuck-” 

I pound into him, every thrust going deeper and deeper. His head bobs up and down, his mouth a mess of cum and spit. I gasp, I can feel myself reaching my climax. The pressure continues to build, and build. 

“Chrollo, I’m about to cum.” I manage to make out through shuddering breaths. He gazes up at me but doesn’t stop sucking. He runs his tongue over the underside, all the way to the tip, continuing to pump the base with his hands.

“Chro-” 

He goes down a final time, his lips almost touch the base, and I come with a jerk, moaning loudly as the hot cum shoots down his throat. 

I watch him as he stands up, taking his own shirt off and then grabbing my hand, leading me to the couch. He pushes me onto it, climbing on top of me. He leans over me, black hair hanging over the side of his face. Below, his own hard-on presses into my lower stomach. I reach my hand out, groping him as I spread my legs and look into his eyes.

“Guess we’ll need to fix that.” I say, breathily. 

He kisses me sloppily, and this time my tongue explores his mouth. A warm, sticky wreck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the 'mess' ;) heh

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHA This is so bad im sorry I- I'm just a Kurokura stan who is extremely bored and after seeing a story like this on wattpad, decided to continue it since the author seemingly dropped it? I might write from both Pov's idk :p I have absolutely no idea what this is or will be so uh yeah. Sorry for the random switch in POV in the middle..hehe...


End file.
